A Paradise Lost
by Faerygal189
Summary: Will and Liz have a little baby boy. But what happens when an unknown foe threatens to sabotage their dreams of having a normal life with their son! Story continues after... Willabeth, SparrowLynne.
1. Agony

A/N This is my second story and I guess I'm on a roll. Seen all three of the pirate movies. Such a sad ending though!!! Come on Pirates 4!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, Jerry, Gore, Ted and the other that I can't remember do. I often wish I did though.

Chapter 1: Agony

"Will?" Elizabeth struggled to get onto her side as her swollen stomach was giving some difficulty. She shrieked in pain as Will woke.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? Is the baby giving you trouble?" Her husband inquired. She hid her pain from him, he was worrying so much lately as they had had their trouble after losing so many still-birth or live babies. 'He obviously doesn't want it to happen again' Elizabeth wondered still writhing in agony. Will observed each and every day of the pregnancy, he witnessed her tummy get more rounded and heavy. Seeing his wife like this made Will gulped back his tears.

"Come back to bed, you don't need be going through all this pain and suffering" Will could see Elizabeth wincing in agony. Elizabeth gathered her night dress up from under her and slipped back next to her husband. " Lift your dress up please. You need some relaxation" he asked. As Elizabeth did as he had commanded kindly, Will gently placed his strong hands up Elizabeth's back and slid them down her body till they got to her hips and they finally came round and Will caressed her large tummy and paused. "What? Did you feel that?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded and gave her 'his' smile. Will began smothering her with warm, tender kisses until she was right next to him lying, with her head resting on her pillow.

"Oh Will! I'm afraid Mrs Cartwright advised us not to do it until after the baby's born" Elizabeth explained glumly. Will smiled as he gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Only two months to go before I can have my wicked way with you." He smiled. Elizabeth folded her arms in playful disgust. "And what makes you think you're going to have your wicked way with me, Will Turner?" Will lay back and gently pulled Elizabeth down to his level. "I know you can't resist me, that's we made this baby" he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth placed her hands on his naked chest and rested her chin on it also. " That is true, this baby inside me is what connects me and you together" Will stroked her arm smoothly and close his eyes. 'Could this be a dream? If so, I don't to wake up from it' He thought as he dreamily rested his head on the pillow in front of him.


	2. Undeclared Love

A/N Again, I do not own any of the characters from this fanfic or previous ones, maybe Mr Twaites. Oh yes, Estella is really Elizabeth's nurse in 'The Curse Of The Black Pearl' Hope you enjoy! Prepare for flashbacks. Love, sweet love! Will/Liz forever!

Chapter 2: Undeclared Love 

The sun passed slowly over the Caribbean hills. Elizabeth woke aching and sleepy with anxiety over the baby inside her. Will couldn't bare to be parted from his darling wife and his equally beautiful child in side of her. "Liz, I don't have to go to work if you don't want me to leave you, do you?" Will exclaimed. Elizabeth lent up on her back and yawned delicately. Will always admired her from afar when he was a young, struggling blacksmith, she would buy flowers from the stall outside his shop. Governor Swann didn't think much of this union until Will had made his feelings perfectly clear at the Swann's annual summer ball.

_The door rattled with Will's repetitive banging. Finally Mr Thwaites opened it and inquired as to why Mr Turner was banging on the door, dripping wet and why he wasn't dressed in the proper attire for the grand occasion. "I need to see Elizabeth right now" Will was exasperated from running up the hill to the Swann Mansion. The sweat dripped onto his palms as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm afraid sir, she is awfully busy preparing for tonight's festivities." Mr Thwaites explained. Will pushed through the door and ran through the foyer in search of Elizabeth. _

_"Estella! I need my silk, coral dress from the back of my wardrobe, I can't reach it!" Elizabeth wailed impatiently. "I can't seem to find it anywhere and Mother bought especially for me before she died" _

_Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears, thinking of her late mother had always brought back painful memories. She bit her lip tightly. The little woman appeared with the dress over her arm, stroking off any dust that might have collected over the many years it had been hanging in that wardrobe. "Might I say, Ma'am, that you look lovely" as Estella had finished tying the sash around Elizabeth's middle. Elizabeth slowly edged towards the floor mirror by the window. She gripped the dress tightly. She bit her lip again hiding her long-lasting grief. _

_Will's search for Liz was not going to plan. He was endlessly opening doors but only to find that she was not in any of the rooms. Mr Thwaites had proceeded to the ballroom to alarm Governor Swann of their unwanted guest. _

_As Elizabeth made her descent from the stairs, she could hear muffled voices streaming from the ballroom. She slowly ran through the array of doors before finally reaching ballroom. _

_"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. Will was in shackles gripped on the arms by two red coated officers. He turned to look at her, she looked distraught. Will turned away to look at her father standing discussing Mr Turner's punishment with Commodore Norrington, who had been the one to shackle Will as he came looking for Elizabeth. "Please Father, why has Will been shackled like a criminal, I thought he was welcome here?" Elizabeth gazed at her father in bewilderment. _

_"Well maybe you could tell me, Elizabeth since he came storming in here looking for you." His face had turned red with embarrassment. Elizabeth had never seen her father like this, he had always been calm in situations like this, when Elizabeth declined the Commodore's proposal, he simply shrugged his shoulders and all was forgotten. "Commodore, could the shackle be removed please, it is hardly likely that this will happen again." Elizabeth explained diplomatically. Norrington signaled for the shackles to be removed and Will shook his hands free. Elizabeth pulled him by the arm and they soon disappeared out of the crowded ballroom. _

_Will sat on the stone steps outside of the Swann Mansion. "Why'd you do it, eh? Elizabeth laughed jokingly. She looked into his deep, brown eyes, they lasted forever. "Well...I..n-needed to see you tonight cause..." then he paused unable to get his slur of words out. "What Will?" Liz asked looking deeply puzzled. Will looked at his sweaty hands, he smoothed his hair and looked into Elizabeth's eyes ready to speak the truth about their growing relationship. "I love you" he declared. Elizabeth gasped "You love me?" wondering how could she be questioning her and Will's relationship. "Ever since we first met on that ship 8 years ago, I knew I wanted you, I just didn't know whether you would feel the same" Will took her hand and gently ran it up and down his cheek. "I'm not sure what to say" Elizabeth was indeed contemplating this meeting. She knew in her heart what she wanted and that was Will, but she always respected her father's wishes, what would he think if she told him she'd fallen in love with the local blacksmith, hardly the suitable match for a lady of nobility. She was now eighteen, she was her own person. "Will?" she watched as he looked eager to hear her decision. "I decided to agree to your request." Will's anguish turned to joy as he gently leaned in towards Elizabeth. She gently smoothed his hair. She smelt the coal on his shirt as she pulled in closer.Ther lips met passionately. This was to be their first kiss._

A/N How was that then?? Too much, too little? Well all you have to do is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!


	3. What Happening, Will?

A/N This is the third chapter, hope you enjoy it! In answer to Jedijen's question: if there was a clone of the 14 year old Orlando Bloom, I want him now.

Chapter 3:

"Liz, how are you doing?" Will whispered faintly in her ear. Elizabeth rolled onto her side to confront him. "Fine, Will. Everything should be on time for next month." Elizabeth explained. As Will listened intently, he noticed his wife didn't seem too enthusiastic about the birth. "Elizabeth, I know something is troubling you!" Will ran his hand down her swollen stomach, his brow furrowed as Elizabeth flinched from his delicate touch. "I'm just scared, Will. I mean, what if we lose this baby too?" Her views had changed since the first month of the pregnancy, her world had turned upside down.

Will pulled Elizabeth's trembling body towards him, she collapsed within his grasp and wept into his shirt. Will gently rocked her back and forth. With the sea air gently coming the french doors. "I will love no matter what happens to our baby, if it grows 15 fingers on one hand or anything, I will still love it with all my heart" Elizabeth laughed at the extremity of Will's speech. He was glad that his wife was smiling now, she was very beautiful and the thought of her face being masked by tears was too much for Will to bare.

Time passed as the Turners made their way downstairs. Will was greeted with the smell of his wife's perfume wafting through the lounge. She was sitting at the table reading a thick paged book. Will placed his hands on her shoulders and felt the smooth material of her dress as he kissed her neck and cheek.

Elizabeth gently turned to face him and stroked his shirt and stood to her full size. She caressed his cheek and kissed them both delicately. Will stroked her prominent tummy. She giggled as his warm fingers gliding up her hip and lifted her nightdress over her head and he let it cascade to the ground. Elizabeth closed her eyes and slipped her arms onto his strong shoulders.

Moments later, the pair were in the room which they shared together. Elizabeth was quickly thrusted onto the soft bed. Will started unbuttoned his trousers and threw them into the basket next to the door. Elizabeth untied the shirt and threw it into the pile as well.

Will pulled her up further onto the bed and kissed her neck. "I thought we weren't allowed to do this, Will!" Elizabeth had remembered Mrs Cartwright's words to her as she had gone through her first few weeks of pregnancy. "I am allowed to kiss you and admire you for what you are!" Will protested as his lips went further up her neck.

Elizabeth lent on her hands and felt her protuberant waistline. "What am I to you then, Mr Turner?" She furrowed her brow and looked at him in distaste. "You're my wife and the bearer of my child" He looked at her flushed face under her bed of golden curls. What had been a enjoyable afternoon had turned into turmoil. "Is that all I am, some thing that gives you children whenever you feel like it?" Elizabeth cried out.

Will was taken aback by the sharpness of her voice. '_Probably just the hormones, nothing to worry about' _he thought, but what if there something genuinely wrong. What could he do to help? Elizabeth was getting 'clammy' It had been 8 long antagonizing weeks, but Liz hadn't acted like this for any one of them. He was so unsure about the dilemma.

Elizabeth sat still on the bed for a while until she moved to leave the room when Will grabbed her by the arm and pulled onto his lap. She cried into his smooth dark hair. He smoothed hers. She turned to face away but Will placed his hand on her face and turn it to face him, to confront her about her peculiar behavior.

"Liz? What has happened to you, eh?" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know what came over me, I just been annoyed at the fact that I have not been able to bare a child that has lived to its first birthday." she looked towards the floor. Tears began to descend down her face. Will lifted her off onto the bed and faced her. "I promise you for the first time I feel certain that this baby is most definitely not to going to give up on us!" He gently placed his hands around Elizabeth's protruding abdomen.

Elizabeth slowly hugged him. Her tears dripped on his naked flesh as his shirt was still in the linen basket before their brief moment of passion ensued. "I owe you an apology for the way I acted." she sobbed. "I fully understand" Will accepted her apology.

The cool sea breeze sent shivers down Will's spine. He admired his wife's figure, as she slowly placed the dress on her shoulders and tied the sash. She suddenly paused in disbelief.

"Oh!" Elizabeth sounded amazed. "What?" Will asked. "I don't know but I just...!" she was cut off when Will got up to examine his trousers, they could both see they were extremely moist. It wasn't blood, it was clear. Elizabeth gathered the ends of her dress, they were damp.

"What's happening, Will?" Elizabeth began to sob heavily. He gather her into his arms and paced out of the room and descended cautiously down the stairs. "I'm going to get help, Elizabeth!" Will reassured his screaming wife. "Please don't leave me, please" Elizabeth wailed. He tried to let go of her sweaty hand. He closed the door and ran down the hill out of Lyndham Manor.

A/N Review please give me a reason to write more!! By the way, Lyndham Manor is where they live, okay?? If that was a little long or confusing, I really love the whole Willy/Lizzie.


	4. Well, My Son

A/N I do not own the Pirates trilogy, I wish but only wish that I did. Terry, Jerry, Gore and Ted own the whole thing.

Sorry for some of my previous mistakes especially in the last chapter. It was meant to be 8 months instead of 8 weeks.

Enjoy! Babies galore! Prepare for screams and blood, actually I'm lying but there will be screams, alright?!

Chapter 4: I won't leave you

Will Turner had left his wife in the midst of childbirth. He went to sought the help of Mrs Cartwright, the local midwife. The young couple would always see her delivering pearls of wisdom wherever she went.

The mist had swept in over Port Royal like a crisp bed sheet. Will was having a hard time trying to work his way towards the surgery. His mind was whirling with thoughts of his darling wife. As the mist came in heavily, the sign for the surgery creaked in the wind. Will concealed his face from the wind. The dust whirled, bringing leaves and small bits of paper with them as they jutted down the road. Will paced down the cobbled street toward the door of the surgery. He knocked hard on the knocker.

A short, stout lady opened it and ushered him in out of the wind. Will protested and explained what had happened a few minutes before. She studied him and quickly grabbed her coat, bag and other things.

"Why did you leave your wife, Mr Turner?" she looked at him in shock as they trudged in and out of the numerous alleyways. "I needed to get help, she would have gone through it alone without any assistance from you" Will intervened quite alarmed what the nurse had just said. "She is going through it alone without you, Mr Turner!" Mrs Cartwright clamored. Will's sudden anxiety had turned into guilt for his beautiful wife, lying on the couch screaming till her vocal cords would do no more. _'How? How could he have done this to his wife?' _he was lost in long thought as they made their steady way up the hillside towards Lyndham Manor.

Elizabeth could hear the door knob being jolted quickly. Will's friendly face seemed flushed and saddened. "How is she?" he asked anxiously as he grabbed his wife's sweaty palms. "She seems to be 5 centimetres dilated, this means she doesn't need to push now until I tell her to do so" Mrs Cartwright set her things on the lounge table whilst displaying her astute nature. "Will, I can't do this!" Elizabeth sobbed as Mrs Cartwright examined the situation. Will was taken aback by his wife's statement. She had fought pirates and tackled the great Captain Barbossa.

"Liz, listen to me! In a few hours you'll be holding our baby in your arms, it'll look up at you and be extremely happy to have a mother like you!" Elizabeth struggled to hide back her tears. She bit her lip. "Will, I need you to fetch a bowl full with warm water and a flannel!" Mrs Cartwright directed from the window she had stationed herself at. Will leapt from Elizabeth's side and ran through to the kitchen.

"Mr Turner, your wife is screaming for you, I'll get the bowl!" Mrs Cartwright shouted from the other room. Will dropped the bowl on the draining board and traipsed through the foyer toward the lounge. Mrs Cartwright after she had fetched the bowl and flannel, pulled Elizabeth's dress over her knees and examined the dilation. "How i-is t-he baby?" Elizabeth panted in exhaustion. "The dilation seems to be increasing so the baby should delivered in a few hours." Will gently slid his hand down her stomach and with the other he placed it firmly on her sweaty brow.

"Love, you're going to do great!" as he reassured her soothingly, Mrs Cartwright checked on the dilation. She then came round the back of the couch and gently explained "Elizabeth is 10 centimetres dilated, the baby's coming!" Will's eyes shot open in amazement, this was the moment he'd been waiting for, it had finally arrived.

Will's head was filled with anticipation. He had been ushered into the foyer by Mrs Cartwright as the screaming worsened and the contractions got closer together. His head was propped up against the wall and he rested his aching arms on his knees. The hall rang with incessant screaming. Mrs Cartwright appeared with a bloody flannel draped over her arm. Will's jaw dropped, her comforting face did not escape the fact that his darling wife was in immense pain.

"What's going on?" he begged. The plump woman hastened to say anything. She quickly ran through to the kitchen to cleanse the flannel. Will collapsed back down on the floor in distress. "Will, I need you to go and get Mrs Wakefield!" Mrs Cartwright directed. He speedily bolted for the door.

With Mrs Wakefield summoned to the lounge, Will set himself down in his newly found space. He sat patiently waiting for news of the labour. The screaming was becoming even more immense than when Elizabeth was fully dilated. The wait had become increasingly uneasy especially for the expectant father. Will began had began visualizing his newborn baby. The tiniest wisp of blond hair on top of a angelic face. Two big, brown (preferably) pools gazing up at him. Ten tiny, little fingers and ten toes wriggling amongst the blankets.

Hours passed, the delivery had taken longer than Mrs Cartwright had originally predicted. Will rapped at the door timidly. It was Mrs Wakefield who finally opened it. "You can't come in, I'm afraid!" she stuttered looking back at the couch often. Will's face had become extremely flushed and sweaty with his increasing anxiety. "Why not?" Tears dripped off the bridge of his nose. He had been waiting for 3 hours now, Elizabeth must have been extremely tired even more he was.

Two more prolonged hours had passed before the screaming had ceased. Will's head was propped up against the wall when the noise had broke into long, heavy silence. He briskly clambered to his feet and paced to the brass doorknob and nervously pushed the handle down and braced himself.

Laying on the couch with a sleepy look over her face was his darling Elizabeth. Mrs Cartwright seemed to be handling a soft bundle in the crook of her arm. Her furrowed brow was noticeable to Will's observing eye, she whispered faintly and gestured to Mrs Wakefield, who was cleansing the flannels. He chose to ignore this and creep over to the couch to comfort Liz. "You did it, love!" he smiled happily as his wife's weary face turned towards him. "I couldn't h-have done it w-without you, Will" she panted sleepily. Will got up past the couch and stood next to Mrs Cartwright to gently admire the infant. "What is it?" he asked as he peered over her shoulders. Mrs Cartwright's astute nature had lead her to believe that this was indeed a silly question.

"It's a baby!" she howled in sarcasm. Will's face turned askew with bewilderment. "I know that, I mean what...gender is it?" he repeated again. "I am pleased to announce that your wife given birth to a lovely little..." Will's heart pounded with anxiety. "boy!" his smile edged towards the far corners of his mouth that hadn't been reached before by any amount of joyous news that he had been told. He gestured quietly to let him hold his little baby boy. She inclined to his silent request.

"Oh wow!" he beamed. "How is he?" a familiar voice asked hoarsely. He turned to see Elizabeth had managed to edge herself so that her back as propped against the back of the coach. "Fine, sleeping like a log!" he laughed. Elizabeth smiled gracefully. Mrs Cartwright appeared with a grave look on her face, she opened her mouth to speak but hen paused solemnly. "Because the baby was born a month early, he'll remain smaller than most are at this stage!" she continued. Elizabeth hid her mouth from a fit of giggles, she spurted out in hysterics.

"Liz?" Will asked. She looked at him happily. "I was a small baby when I was born, he may be a little baby but he's ours and we'll love him, right Will?" he thought for a split second, Liz wasn't affected by Mrs Cartwright's statement so why should he be either? "Yes, of course we will!" he leaned over towards his wife, with his son in his strong arms. "Any names yet, Will?" Elizabeth asked him gently. He hadn't thought the 'names' thing through just yet, how was he to know that the baby would arrive a month earlier than anticipated.

"Jack?" Elizabeth turned to face her husband and gracefully placed one of her hand on top of his which was resting on top of the blanket he was carrying with his baby son wrapped comfortably inside. "Yes, I like it. I like it a lot." Will's brown eyes sparked as he kissed his wife tenderly. "Jack 'Bill' Turner" Elizabeth recited the name over and over again till it was stuck in her mind. A warm smile came over her face.

After Mrs Cartwright and Mrs Wakefield had cleared up and disappeared to the surgery, Will and Liz decided to snuggle with the newest member of the Turner household. 'Jacky, how are you, eh?" Elizabeth cooed over him. Will pouted hilariously in front of them both, which made Elizabeth keel over in laughter. Jack's rosy cheeks were beaming with excitement. Will cradled his head in his big, manly hands. Jack's brown tuft of hair felt like silk in Will's fingers. "What color eyes he got?" Elizabeth asked with her chin gently rested on his broad shoulder. "I don't know, they're shut!" Will smiled brightly.

Will got up to face the window next to the bookcase. He gazed into Jack's bright eyes that were now open. "Well, my son this is Port Royal"


	5. Murdaa and Jacoby

A/N I'm back again with another Pirates adventure. I need reviews please. Please vote for what colour eyes Jack has: blue or brown? I think he's like a bit older than he was in Chapter 4. Liz and Will are embracing parenthood. Jack's back in this chapter, so prepare for Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Murdaa and Jacoby

"Come on, Jack. Time for your lovely bath!" Elizabeth cooed as she held gently him towards her chest. He gurgled playfully as he grasped tightly onto Will's finger. Elizabeth turned to face him swiftly. "Do you need any help with him?" he politely inquired. "Yes, could you heat the water, please and get some fresh towels from the linen cupboard, please" she asked benevolently.

Jack wiggled his chubby feet in the warm water. Elizabeth softly soaked his chest with a cloth. "There's a good boy!" she cooed. His tuft of brown hair was now wet with soap suds. She picked her son up out of the soapy water and cradled him the towel Will had brought earlier. As she carried him through to the bedroom, Will passed through to check on his wife and son. Will stood near his wife and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"He looks like you, Will" Elizabeth noticed, holding her son firmly in her hands. Will screwed his face in disagreement. Liz sighed deeply as she placed him in her husband's arms. "You see for yourself" she smiled mischievously. He turned from his wife in bewilderment.

"Look like me, she must be joking" he whispered. As he laughed, showing no emotion in his voice, he gazed down at Jack laying there in his arms, gurgling absent-mindedly. Jack's eyes, his hair, his smile were all similar to Will's own features. Liz was right, his son and him was extremely alike.

The sun went down over the bustling town of Port Royal. Jack had settled down comfortably in his wooden bassinet. Elizabeth tucked the blankets round his armpits. Will gently kissed his fingers and placed them on Jack's forehead, before retiring to his and Liz's room.

A while later...

A scream echoed through the house. Will pulled his head from the pillow, he noticed his wife wasn't sleeping next to him. He slumped from his fetal position. He realized that Elizabeth was indeed gone from the bedroom for the second time.

"Liz" Will shouted through the various rooms along the landing. Jack's door had been opened ajar, he slowly peered round the door. Elizabeth stood motionless in the middle of the messy room. Her body trembled as Will's hand fell upon her shoulder.

"What on earth has happened, Elizabeth?" he smiled. She turned to face him, he first noticed her piercing eyes staring blankly. One solitary tear fell from her flushed cheeks. Her body collapsed into Will's broad arms. He's gone, he's been taken!" she wailed into his billowy shirt. Will's gaze left his wife and turned the bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Empty" he whispered under his breath, choking back the tears. "We have to do something!" he yelled. Elizabeth followed her husband down the stairs hastily.

"I need him back, Will!" she murmured under her breath and she sat distraughtly filled with grief. "I promise we'll get Jack back as safely and swiftly as possible." he gently whispered, trying to console her.

The rain was still pouring down outside, it thudded on the windows. Will rested his hand on the mantelpiece gazing into the burning embers of the fire. As the flames danced, Will's eyes were lit ablaze with anger.

Elizabeth had disappeared from Will's sight for a number of minutes. He caught her packing a large knapsack full of her and Will's clothes and other necessities that they might need. "Liz? What are you doing?" he asked as she continued bundled things into the bag. "You want to save our baby, don't you?" she sobbed. He nodded solemnly. Will gathered the clothes in his arms and packed them hastily into the bag.

The pair closed the door to Lyndham Manor, they slipped the key under a bush and ran down the short incline to the port. 'The Gypsy' was situated further down the street. "Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth hollered through the narrow cobbled streets. Will grabbed her arm and turned to the doorway lit by a dozen lanterns.

A violinist strummed the strings of his violin as the Turners entered the rowdy pub. "Excuse me, we're looking for Jack Sparrow!" Will told the proprietor. Elizabeth noticed two made-up wenches eyeing her husband. Her look of disgust did not deter them from making a move on him. They sauntered over arm in arm and slapped Will's bottom as they passed.

"Did you do that?" Will asked as he turned from the landlord and faced Liz. "No, those ladies over did" she snapped sharply, pointing to Giselle and Scarlett sniggered in the corner. Will waved faintly at them as they swept past them. "Will, have they seen him?" Elizabeth swiftly changed the subject. "No, they saw Gibbs though walking through to that table in the corner" Will walked steadily over to the corner of the pub.

Gibbs was seated next to Marty with the rest of Jack's crew, when he saw Will and Elizabeth coming he stood up drunkenly. "Master Turner, hic-hic!" He shouted. "Gibbs,we need your help" Elizabeth explained as she sat herself down by the table in the corner. "How can we be of assistance?" a voice asked, Elizabeth turned to the opening in the wall. "Jack!" Will ran towards the captain with enthusiasm as did Elizabeth.

As Jack seated himself, he inquired to the visit from the Turners. "We have to find Jack" Will explained. "But I'm right here!" Jack answered them in bewilderment. "No, our son has been kidnapped!" Elizabeth explained attentively. Jack touch his kohl-rimmed eye with his finger to wipe away a phantom tear. "It's nice that you named the whelp after me!" Will stared at the captain blankly.

"Please our little boy has been kidnapped and we need your help" Elizabeth wailed as Will held her shaking body in his brawny arms. Gibbs took a stool from the other side of the table and placed it underneath her. Marty stumbled over to the little table with a tray filled with beakers of the Gypsy's finest rum.

Will took two beakers from the tray and offered one to Elizabeth, who slumped on her stool. He seated himself down by her and placed a comforting arm on her trembling shoulder. "What's are our plan of action, Jack?" Will asked. Jack's brow furrowed with concentration. "We need to get to Tortuga, to find an acquaintance of mine, who could lead us to the person who stole your bonny whelp, savvy?" Jack explained rapidly whilst still holding his beaker of rum.

The thundering of boots was heard through the Gypsy as the Black Pearl's crew including Will and Liz ran out into the port.

The sea was calm and clear. The cool air of the Caribbean billowed through the black sails. Elizabeth stood strongly at the helm of the Pearl gazing at the cool waters below her. Suddenly a arm extended round her tummy, startling her a little. She turned swiftly to see who it was. Will smiled quirkily.

Elizabeth gently rested her head on his broad chest as Will's hand massaged her chest. She quivered under his touch. Will gently kissed her golden hair, which smelt as salty as the sea. Elizabeth pulled something from her wide pockets, she nuzzled the small bootee made of baby blue cotton. Her tears ran down her cheeks, Will turned away choking his tears back.

"Land ho" Marty hollered from the crow's nest. Elizabeth ran for the steps. Will gazed one last time at the calm tranquil waters of the Caribbean.

Jack was stood at the helm with compass in hand. Will stationed himself next Elizabeth holding firmly onto the rails. The crew could make out flickering lights blowing in the wind over Tortuga. Jack strided towards the wooden plank and walked onto the cobbled street. Will took Elizabeth's arm and escorted her off the ship.

"What the hell is Jack doing?" Will's face was askew with bewilderment. Jack strolled along the streets and alleys twiddling his finger and wielding his compass. "Leftish, Mr Gibbs" he ordered pointing in a left direction. The atmosphere darkened as they crept into a unlit alleyway.

"Jack Sparrow?" a husky voice called from the shadows. "Captain Murdaa" Jack opened his arms for a friendly embrace but was stopped by the tip of a sabre. "You left me and my crew drowning in the Caspian Sea and then you had the nerve to commandeer my only ship" Jack smiled weakly "Borrowed" Will mouthed these words as he had grown familiar with them. "without permission" The tall, willowy woman introduced herself as Captain Melinda Murdaa, the pirate lord of the Baltic Sea.

"Please Captain Murdaa, our son" Elizabeth stepped forward, gesturing to her and Will. "Our son has...been kidnapped" Will placed a gentle arm around her and pulled her towards his warm chest. "They've lost their whelp and they don't know who took him, blah, blah, blah!" Jack explained the situation. Melinda gave them all a rather quizzical look and scratched her chin wisely. "What happens when we've saved the boy?" She demanded staring Jack in the face pushing him against the wall with her gaze.

"You'll get umm...the Tiger's Eye back in mint condition" Jack looked anywhere but into Melinda's burning eyes. She extended her hand to his and they shook uneasily. As they both separated, Gibbs praised Jack for his 'good-natured' decision "Well done, Captain, that wasn't so bad!" Jack let out a timid laugh "But now I have to make her a bloody ship"

Will pulled Jack to one side, a scowl came across his face. "What to do you intend to do about our son" he bared his teeth in anger. "Elizabeth has been so incredibly upset and you're idly abusing her trust" Jack twiddled his fingers feeling rather uneasy. "We'll get him back, I promise" Will's eyes blazed as he stared at Jack with torment. "You keep saying it over and over again, you never really mean it" he began salivating onto Jack's mucky shirt. "Look, I saved you from death back on the Pearl, or has that slipped your mind" Jack slowly retaliated.

Will gradually loosened his grip on the pirate. Elizabeth stared blankly at them both, she had been there the whole time. Will's eyes met hers, they looked into each other as if they were the only two people in the world. She tore from his gaze in utter shock, her husband was becoming more ruthless every day. "Liz!" his voice trailed off as he chased her down the cobbled streets back to the Pearl.

The walk back to the cabin was quiet and distant. Elizabeth set herself down on the bed that she and Will shared together. Will crossed his arms in frustration. Elizabeth rested her hands on her knees. Her lips remained pursed and immobile. "Why?" she murmured, Will looked up at her and dropped down in front of her. "I want to save Jack, he is the only reason, I promise" he had lied to her, he was still envious of the kiss they had shared when Jack was sacrificed to the Kraken because Elizabeth.

"Ship!" Gibbs shouted down the narrow corridor. Elizabeth kissed his cheek gently as she went to the door. Will grabbed her by the waist and smothered with tender kisses up her neck. "Stop it, please" she gently protested to her husband's passionate advances. They took each others hand and stumble through the narrow corridor onto the deck.

Everyone was crowded on the starboard side, holding onto the guardrail. Jack stood majestically at the helm of the Pearl, looking out at the distant ship on the horizon. "What kind of ship is it?" Elizabeth asked gazing at the little silhouette gradually getting closer to the Black Pearl. "It looks like a pirate ship" Captain Murdaa explained mesmerised at the true animosity of the pirate ship. Will and Elizabeth had both forgotten Melinda was helping on their quest to find their son, Jack.

"What should we do, Jack?" Elizabeth turned to face the regal captain standing at the helm with his beloved compass. "Gibbs signal to em, savvy" he ordered. Gibbs stumbled through the crowd, he disappeared down below. The crew waited for Gibb's return, he reappeared with two flags and signaled for Marty to crawl up to the crow's nest, to usher the arriving ship to communicate with them.

To everyone's utter amazement, the ship turned towards them and steadily increased their speed. Will leaned over the side to help the passengers aboard. Four or five pirates lined the outside of the ship as the final member of the crew appeared, a tall, bandy man with silver grey hair down to his shoulders stood with a limp as he addressed Jack with a shake of the hand. "Captain Jacoby at your service" Jack played with his beard a little and circled him to examine their new aquiantance. "Captain Sparrow, not at your service" he returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"What brings you onto the Pearl then?" Will asked still holding onto Elizabeth by the waist. "Me and my crew were just checking our treasure when we found a gang of pirates holding some sacrificial ceremony" Captain Jacoby was interrupted by Elizabeth "Did they have a little baby boy about six months old with them?" she stammered through her speech with tears falling from her pale face. Jacoby began to rethink what he had seen earlier that day. "Yes, yes as a matter of fact I did see a bundle of something with them, one of the smaller ones was carrying it to some sort of alter"

"Oh no" Elizabeth wailed into Will's crimson shirt barely covering his chest. Will stroked her soft golden hair and gently kissed her forehead. "Where is the cave?" Jack stuck his finger in the air as to show he had actually thought of something himself. "400 miles west" Jacoby pointed out towards the open sea. "Gibbs! 400 miles west!" Jack hollered whilst striding up the steps towards the helm.

"I need him back, Will" Elizabeth looked out at the cool, calm waters of the Caribbean, Will put his comforting arms around her waist and kissed her damp cheek. "I know we'll get Jack back in no time" he murmured as he kissed her lips delicately.

A/N How was that? If that was too long, it's because I was merging two chapters into one. I have introduced two new characters: Captain Jacoby and Captain Melinda Murdaa. 


	6. My Brown Eyed Girl

A/N I have written 5 chapters, I have no idea where this story will lead though. Please review if you have any ideas. Blue or brown eyes, which colour should Jack have? If you're wondering I got the idea for the chapter name from one of Van Morrison's songs. Beware there is one use of language.

Chapter 5: My Brown-Eyed Girl

The sea air remained crisp and cool on the journey to the treasure cave. Liz's anxiety worsened as they neared their destination. Will's comforting smile could not deter from the fact that their little boy has been captured by pirates and is going to be sacrificed at any minute.

"Land ahoy!" Marty screamed from the rigging. Everyone's eyes peered into the abyss. Will could make out a tiny speck of land surrounded by lush vegetation. Jack stood majestically at the helm of the Pearl, looking now and again at his beloved compass.

As they weighed anchor, Will helped Liz from the ship, grasping onto her waist every time she slipped on the wet deck. They surveyed the island for any glimpse of the treacherous pirates. Gibbs gathered the muskets, swords and other weapons the crew might need in battle. He handed them hastily round the group lining the beach. Captain Jacoby led the way up the beach towards the cave.

The dank, unlit opening was extremely uninviting. Will bravely edged towards the darkness, Elizabeth hesitantly followed after him, wielding a sword shakily in her hand. Jack was the last person to step inside the cave, he scanned the area and 'bravely' made his way towards the rest of the crew.

"What's our plan of action?" Elizabeth whispered whilst creeping behind a big rock. "Lizzie, you rescue Jack and take him back to the ship, Will and I will handle the pirates and the rest of the crew, you're back-up, okay?" Jack explained the plan in absolutely detail, everyone understood exactly what they had to do.

"This bloody baby's getting heavy, come on, help me" the dirty pirate insisted, struggling with the bundle. They walked towards a great stone altar surrounding by ranting pirates. "Place the boy on the altar unwrap him entirely" a booming voice echoed through the cavern. The pirate followed the orders and unwrapped the baby, until he was left with just his napkin fastened round his bottom.

"We are gathered here at this sacred place to sacrifice this child by the name of Turner, so we can be returned to our mortal beings." the pirate captain bellowed whilst holding a small dagger raised above his head ready to strike. As he concluded with his speech and lowered his dagger swiftly towards Jack, a gunshot sounded, the cave fell silent. The captain fell backwards, the shock shown in his grey eyes. Will ran out from his hiding place, with a smoking pistol in his hand, he was closely surrounded by the rest of the bloodthirsty pirates.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked from behind the rock, giving away her position. A couple of short, stocky men crept towards where the sound had come from, only to greeted with nothing as Elizabeth towered above them in all her elegance, she struck them with her sword in one fell blow as they collapsed in a bloody heap. The battle had begun.

The clanking of swords thundered through the cavern. Elizabeth was getting nearer and nearer to the altar, only to realize that Jack had been removed from the table. "Will! Jack's gone" she wailed, Will blocked a tall, brawny and ran to his screaming wife. He stared blankly at the empty altar, expecting to see his baby gurgling in delight. Will guided his wife to the nearby opening "Go back to the ship, I'll look for Jack" he gazed into Elizabeth's eyes, the tears streaming down her face like diamonds.

Jack, meanwhile was fighting off two pirates on the far of the table, when a familiar sight caught his eye, a bewildered Jack led his opponent towards him so he could get a closer look. His eyes sparked, he had seen Jack Junior. He picked up the baby in the crook of his arm and fled from his fight. The crew noticing that Jack was now fleeing, they to ran to safety, out of the cave.

The sun was setting over the island as Will, Jack and the others were for the Pearl. They waded deeper until they resorted to swimming the last length of the journey. Elizabeth reached out to grab Will's arm but was handed something completely. "Jack! Oh my darling Jack!" she nuzzled her face in his chest as he gurgled happily. Will ran to greet his son with open arms. During the long weeks they had been parted from their son, Will and Elizabeth both noticed something rather peculiar. "He...looks...like...Jack!" Will gasped, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "Why's you make it sound like it's such a bad thing?" Jack protested straightening his jacket.

Elizabeth's doting eyes left her son and met Will's puzzled expression. "You whore!" he shouted. He stormed down below deck, frustrated. _It could have happened. Elizabeth was very fond of Jack, why else would she name Jack after him? She could have been sleeping with Jack in their house, in their bed. How could she? After all they'd been through, the second time they helped Jack, Elizabeth's capture back in Port Royal. Jack had betrayed him so many times before. He had sent Will to spare himself a hundred years servitude to Davy Jones on the Dutchman. _

Elizabeth had come down to put Jack down to sleep. "Will open the door please, I need to put our son down to rest" she muttered through the keyhole, holding Jack in her arms. Will opened down but concealing his face from her. "Will, we need to talk now" Elizabeth placed Jack in his bassinet and covered him with the blankets. Will crossed his arms in disgust. Elizabeth sat on the bed, staring at her feet. "Is he mine?" he questioned her cooly. Elizabeth stood up at this statement. "Of course he is" She rested her hand on his arm, Will violently shook it off. "How can I believe you?" Will asked as he banged his head against the wall.

"The same way you did when you saw me and Jack kissing when I sacrificed him to the Kraken, we've survived that and we have little Jack to prove it" she exclaimed. Will's brow furrowed, she was speaking some sense. "Why does he look like Jack, you can't excuse that, Elizabeth?" he screamed angrily. "He has a whisp of hair, brown like yours" Elizabeth gently smoothed Will's flyaway hair. "He has your chin" she ran her fingers down his rough stubble. "He has your lips" she touched his tender lips with hers, they shared a passionate kiss. "He's you" she whispered in Will's ear as they separated from their kiss. "I love you" he whispered back.

Their romantic dream was interrupted by Jack's continuous crying. "Must be hungry!" Elizabeth exclaimed whilst picking him up and rocking him peacefully. She placed him in Will's arms as she sat down on the bed as she gestured to be returned her baby to feed him "Excuse me" Will turned away Elizabeth pulled up her shirt and placed Jack under her with a pillow resting his head. Will peered round to find his wife smiling down at Jack with loving eyes. He stood over them, with a comforting arm round his wife and his thumb was taken hostage by his infant son. "Oh!" Elizabeth muttered in shock. "What?" Will sat down beside Elizabeth. "Jack's very hungry indeed" she explained.

After Jack had been fed, Elizabeth placed him down for the night. "What about making another one?" she asked eagerly. Will's ears pricked up at this. "Umm?" he looked over to the door, somehow planning his escape. "Will?" Elizabeth shook him lightly to make him turn him around. "Don't you want another baby?" Elizabeth stared desperately into his brown eyes. "Yes of course...but!" He paused suddenly and thought about what he was going to next to his confused wife. "But what, Will?" she asked, listening intently.

Her smile drooped as she caught Will's negative expression. "I just don't feel like it yet, I mean Jack is six months old" He gazed into his wife's dark eyes, they moistened as tears dripped down her pale face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't push you into things" she sobbed heavily. Will reached for her arm and pulled her closer to his warm chest and kissed her forehead gently. "We'll try in a couple of months, I promise!" he rocked her back and forth to comfort her.

"I would've got plenty of practice by then" he enticed her to kiss him passionately. They leant back on the pillows and kissed again. Will's hand slipped up Elizabeth's shirt and caressed her back. She took the black tricorne of her head and threw at the chair. Elizabeth removed Will's shirt from over his head and kissed him again. Will took off his boots and put them down next to the chair. They resumed their passionate embrace and continued undressing each other hastily.

As they were lying next to each other, Will's arm around Elizabeth, her hand holding his, kissing it softly. "I love you, Elizabeth!" he whispered tenderly whilst tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I do too, you and Jack are my life!" she leaned over to the bassinet next to the bed and tucked her finger in his tiny palm. Will gently kissed her shoulder and stroked Jack's tummy that continued to rise and fall with every breath. Elizabeth smiled up at Will placing her arms round strong, broad shoulders.

Will kissed her cheek and got up from the bed and started dressing. "You're not quitting now, are you?" she asked whilst he continued pulling his boots onto his feet. "Who said anything about quitting, just postponing" Will gently protested as he kissed his wife and son and bade them farewell as he departed from their room. "Well, that's your father for you, leaving when it gets exciting!" she mumbled to Jack, who was still asleep. She uncovered her bag from under the laundry, she found a delicately beaded dress in amongst the trousers and shirts. She fastened the pearl buttons and straightened the dress. She proceeded through the narrow corridor.

"How's the weather looking today, Jack?" Will looked out at the tranquil waters. "Fine!" Jack answered absentmindedly. "A-hem!" Will turned to find Elizabeth standing like a unearthly creature. Will's eyes widened in amazement. "Like it?" Elizabeth knew the answer already. "YES!" He beamed excitedly. Elizabeth gestured to Will and led him down the steps towards the doorway. Jack rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Oh Jack come on let Mummy and Daddy have some fun, okay love!" Elizabeth carried Jack toward the door as they had come through into their room. Elizabeth shielded her eyes from the sunlight. "Jack?" she found him looking at his compass in bewilderment.

"Jack, could you look after this little one for us please!" she pleaded into his kohl-rimmed eyes. "What sort of activity are you and Mr Turner participating in so early in the afternoon?" Jack nosily asked. "Jack Sparrow, that is none of your business!" she snapped angrily. Jack took the baby from Elizabeth and held him up at arm's length. "Master Turner has excreted in his napkin" he screwed his face as he handed Jack to Mr Gibbs. "Mr Gibbs, take Little Jack, change his napkin and don't come back until he's smelling like roses." he ordered.

"Ouch,Will!" Elizabeth screamed as Will gave her a nip on her neck which slowly turned red. "I have given you a love bite." Will exclaimed as he continued to caress Elizabeth. "Didn't have to hurt that much did it?" she protested playfully. Will seized from doing his wife any more damage. "I guess I'm not as good as I used to be!" he muttered under his breath, but as just loud enough for his wife to hear.

"I understand you weren't there when I found out I was pregnant, but you came back to me, you were there to see our little son being born, even though Mrs Cartwright didn't let you in for most it, you were still there and I shall love you till the day I die, Will Turner!" she smiled at him gracefully and placed a arm round his shoulders.

Will's sadness ceased knowing his wife was right. "I'm sorry for being such a mess!" he exclaimed timidly. She shook her head and smiled. "You don't need to apologize for anything because you have done anything wrong" she comforted him a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Elizabeth sighed as she kissed her husband gently on the cheek. "I wonder how Jack's getting on with our son!" Will chuckled as he lay back on the bed.

A knock rattled the door later that day, Will yawned and pulled himself up from the bed and Elizabeth stirred. "Jack?" he asked sleepily. Jack handed Will a screaming Jack Junior. "Your little brat is keeping the crew and myself included awake!" he boomed angrily and he departed along the corridor. "Oh come to Mummy" Elizabeth cooed as she held Jack tightly and rocked him to sleep.

Will couldn't help staring love struck at Elizabeth. "What?" she looked at him with puzzled eyes. Will shook himself and he was to reality. "Nothing, I just can't help looking at you and thinking why the hell did you end up with a washed up blacksmith turned pirate" he sighed deeply as Elizabeth sat down next to him with Jack resting in her arms. "I ended up with you because I love you and how else would I have been rescued from Captain Barbossa?" she gazed at Will dotingly.

Will smiled brightly, he gathered Elizabeth in his strong arms. "I want to make another one" he whispered softly in her ear. Elizabeth's face lit up with sheer delight, she kissed her husband on both sides of his cheek. Elizabeth smiled, she undid some of the buttons of her dress. "I might need some help" she murmured enticingly. Will crept over to her and helped to unbutton the dress. Her naked body stood immobile waiting for Will's tender kiss upon her shoulder.

Elizabeth picked up her son and kissed him softly on the forehead. She settled him and placed him in the bassinet. Will covered Jack with two blankets and stroked his small tummy. The couple resumed their embrace and Elizabeth led her husband to the bed. "Come what may

I will love you until my dying day" Will recited passionately. "Oh Will, that's beautiful!" she wiped away her falling tears with her trembling finger.

"I have written a song for you to play at our...wedding!" Will waited for a reply from Elizabeth. "Wedding?" she stared at him in puzzlement. He nodded happily as she flung herself at him. "Isn't there a question you want to ask me first?" Elizabeth sat herself up and grabbed her dress from the chair. "What question?" he screwed his face as Elizabeth pulled her dress onto her shoulders.

"The question that every man asks his lover when they have reached a crossroad of their life!" she spat angrily. He remembered what the question was and got up off the bed and rummaged through his bag. Elizabeth tidied her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. Will knelt by her side "Mrs Elizabeth Turner will you me the honor of being my wife for the second time" she giggled at this remark. "Yes, it would be my pleasure!" she hugged Will tightly and kissed him tenderly.

"I bought this when we first came to Port Royal after my ten years servitude on the Dutchman" Will explained as he slipped the diamond ring on Elizabeth's slender finger. "It's beautiful!" she gasped at it's beauty. "Are you going to give a rendition of your song?" Elizabeth asked playfully. He smiled and took out some scraps of paper from his pocket. "Well it goes like this:

Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I love you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Come back to me, and forgive everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time"

Will stopped singing and looked at his wife, who was crying into her pillow. "I'm a blubbering idiot" Elizabeth sobbed. Will sang softly into her ear

"Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide But I love you until the end of time"

"Oh stop it please!" she protested. He placed a comforting arm round her, kissing her forehead. "If you sing anymore, I swear I won't be able to marry you, I shan't be able to say I do" she exclaimed whilst wiping her tears. "Oh we can't have that!" he murmured. "I think Jack's got the right idea" Elizabeth yawned. Will leaned over the bassinet and saw that his son was fast asleep. "Goodnight Will" Elizabeth whispered faintly. "Sweet dreams my brown eyed girl!" Will noticed that his wife wasn't listening as she was asleep in his arms.

A/N Well all you have to do is click that little button and tell me how I could have improved it. I would just like to add I shall be incorporating some Moulin Rouge songs in my story, because Satine and Christian faced the same trials and tribulations Will and Liz faced in the Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Betrayal, love, jealousy. By the way, this is set after the curse on Will has been lifted, he is free from the Dutchman.


	7. Mummy, Daddy and Captain Jack

A/N Elizabeth and Will are having a second wedding. Jack is a little devil, he's two now so I wanted to make his first word significant so I made a whole chapter for it and there's some big news for Will and Elizabeth. Captain Jack is on fine form in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Mummy, Daddy and Captain Jack

The morning sun rose over the Black Pearl, Jack wandered above deck to commandeer the ship. Will sat himself up his bed, picked up Jack and placed him between himself and Liz. "Will, are you awake?" she yawned, slipping her finger in Jack's hand. "Yes I am!" he kissed her on her cheek. "Oh what a big boy Jack!" she tickled his tummy and kissed his hand delicately. Jack gurgled and nibbled at his toes. Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth and ran from the room. "Mummy isn't feeling too good, eh?" Will looked at his son and waited for Elizabeth's return.

Elizabeth came in clutching her stomach, Will noticed at first glance what was wrong. "Liz, are you?" he whispered insistently. "Yes" Elizabeth looked at him with piercing eyes. He smiled happily and crept over to his wife. Elizabeth seemed confused at what Will was doing, he hugged her tightly and smiled at her brightly. "But I thought that you didn't want another one?" she pulled away from his embrace.

"That was in the past, I've changed my mind" Will smiled slyly at Elizabeth, she punched him playfully in the stomach. Will winced and protested for her to continue. Will led Elizabeth to the door with Jack clutching to her dress. "Mu-mmy" Jack muttered at Elizabeth. She gasped and lowered herself to Jack's height. "Jack said his first word, Will!" she exclaimed to Will, who was standing towering over them. "What was it?" he asked as he bent down to listen to Elizabeth. "Mummy, he said mummy" she clapped her son and picked him up in her arms.

They masked their eyes from the sun. Will mouthed the word 'daddy' to Jack. Elizabeth told the whole crew her wonderful news. "Well done, my boy" Gibbs congratulated the two year old. "Well he obviously gets it from his old Uncle Jack!" Jack interrupted them and gathered the youngster in his arms. Elizabeth crossed her arms in disagreement. "What was your first word then, Jack?" she asked slyly. "Well ahem it was um rum!" he stuttered.

"Jack's first word wasn't the only news we to share is it, Will" Elizabeth winked at him and Will stood by his wife's side and put a hand round her waist. "Well Elizabeth's pregnant!" he announced nervously. "Yes and we're so excited that Jack will have a little brother or sister!" she looked at Will with doting eyes and smiled happily. Jack waddled over to the happy couple and reached out his arms to Will. "Daddy?" he smiled at Will with his sparkling brown eyes. Will bent down and gathered his son in his strong arms.

"He said it, he said it!" Will shouted out in glee. Elizabeth hugged both her boys tightly and kissed them as well. "Mummy and Daddy" Jack recited cheerfully. "And baby" Elizabeth corrected him gently, holding his hand. "Ba-by" he struggled with his words. "Yes!" Will ruffled his hair playfully. "Mummy" he stuttered pointing at Elizabeth. "Daddy" he continued pointing at Will. "Baby" Elizabeth helped him by pointing at her stomach. Jack's eyes widened in amazement.

Will pulled Elizabeth against him in a passionate embrace. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. They kissed tenderly, Elizabeth broke the kiss and placed two fingers to Will's soft lips. "Not here" she protested. Elizabeth led him by the hand down to their cabin.

Will slipped his shirt over his head and threw on the chair. Elizabeth helped him untie his trousers. She unbuttoned her dress part of the way down. She winked enticingly at Will. He helped her unbutton the rest of her dress and slipped it over her shoulders. He kissed her neck then it reached down to her shoulders then her torso. Elizabeth smirked as Will's hand glided down her body. She turned to face him and swept a leg onto his shoulder. Elizabeth swiveled her torso and leant back to the floor.

"Je vous aimerai jusqu'à les fins de mes jours" Elizabeth recited in Will's ear softly. "Uh?" Will stared blankly at Elizabeth with puzzled eyes. "I will love you till the end of my days" Elizabeth kindly translated. Will stroked her soft tummy and whispered softly "Hello Baby!" Elizabeth laughed. Will kissed her stomach gently, Elizabeth shuddered under his touch. She let out a rapturous groan as Will came closer towards her naked body.

Elizabeth leant up on her arms, Will continued to kiss her neck but she slowly desisted his wandering hands. "We have to save some for our wedding night" she smirked playfully as Will stood in the corner moaning sulkily. "Look I've got this little one to think about now" she cupped her stomach and stroked it comfortingly. Will smiled brightly as he slid his arms round Elizabeth's tummy. "I have the three of you to think about too" he kissed her slender neck.

"Will, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is when you're in the world" Elizabeth recited in his strong arms. "I don't mind" he laughed playing with Elizabeth's hair. She stepped towards her crumpled dress on the floor, Elizabeth shook the dress of dust. "Better see how Jack's getting on" she slipped the dress onto her shoulders and buttoned it carefully. Will followed after her through the door after slipping on his shirt and pulling on his trousers.

"Captain Jack, Captain Jack" Jack shouted repeatedly whilst running towards his parents. Elizabeth gathered the toddler in her arms and blew raspberries on his tummy. "I see you've taught our son some new words, Jack" Will crossed his arms dominantly. "Yep, only the important ones like eunuch, Captain Jack, rum...yep all the important ones!" Jack explained slyly. Elizabeth put her hands over her son's ears, hoping he hadn't heard their conversation. "Mummy, Daddy and Captain Jack!" Jack smiled gleefully, looking up at Will and Elizabeth first then tilting his head towards Captain Jack. Will gently panted his bright son on the head, ruffling his dark brown mop of hair. "That's it, Jack" he praised. Elizabeth smiled at this lovely scene; father and son bonding. Will looked up at Elizabeth who was now weeping into her sleeve. "What's up?" he asked, placing a comforting arm round her shoulder. "Nothing, I'm just so happy!" she wiped a solitary tear from her eye. Will kissed her cheek and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Jack ran up to Will and stretched his arms up to be picked up by his father. "Up we go" Will picked up Jack and spun him round. Elizabeth grabbed her son by the hand and ushered Will to do the same with the other hand. They whisked Jack into the air and he giggled with excitement. "Mummy and Daddy" Jack recited cheerfully as Will patted him on the head. Will slipped his hand round Elizabeth's tummy and kissed her neck.

"What about the wedding, Will?" she asked as Will nibbled at her soft neck. "We'll sort it, I promise" he stared into her deep brown eyes seeing the desperation made him want to cry. "I don't want this one popping out when we're saying I do" she smirked at her own remark as she stroked her tummy. "No we don't" he smiled down at his beloved's stomach. "Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby" Jack shouted, waving his arms in the air. Elizabeth laughed happily at Jack who was running about on the deck.

Will pulled Jack onto his back and gripped onto his legs. "Be careful, Will" Elizabeth held Jack forward onto Will's back. Will turned to face Elizabeth, she smiled at him and stared into his big brown eyes. Elizabeth felt a small hand on her head and looked up at Jack who giggled cheekily at her. Will gave Elizabeth a grin and danced along the deck with Jack still on his shoulders. Elizabeth whirled across the boards of the deck with a spring in her step.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me   We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,   Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,   Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me   We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,   Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,   Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho"

She sung softly under her breath, loud enough Will and Jack to hear. "Isn't Mummy's singing nice, Jack?" Will snuck up behind Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth clutched her chest with shock. Will lifted Jack off his back and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, did we scare you?" he winked at Jack with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes you did" she smiled as Jack held his hand up to hers, Elizabeth grasped it tightly and guided Jack to the side of the ship and lifted him onto her side and bobbed him up and down. Will reluctantly joined in as Elizabeth pulled him by her remaining arm.

"Dance with me, Will" Elizabeth led him round the deck, dancing and bobbing Jack in a cheerful rhythm. "I love you, Elizabeth!" he slid his hand round her tummy and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You, Jack and this little one are all that matters to me" she stroked his bristly chin and smiled into his deep, brown eyes.

Will ruffled Jack's dark, wavy hair, he grinned cheekily at him. "St-top it, Daddy" Jack stuttered with his words as Will and Elizabeth stood in amazement. "Jack!" Will pulled Jack from Elizabeth's arms and held him in the air. Elizabeth laughed with delight as Will swung Jack through the air.

Seven months later...

Will masked his eyes from the sun as he strode up on deck. He noticed Elizabeth staring blankly out at the Caribbean sea. "You alright, love?" Will stroked Elizabeth's back. "Yes, I'm fine" Elizabeth clutched her stomach and leaned over the side of the Pearl. "I guess not" Will smirked at his wife, she furrowed her brow in playful disgust and crossed her arms. "Oh hello, little one" Elizabeth cupped her protruding abdomen. Will smiled as he slid his bronzed arms round Elizabeth's waist and kissed her cheek softly.

Suddenly, Jack came bounding up to Will and Liz and waved his arms at them. "Up, up, up!" Jack shouted happily. Will rolled his eyes at Jack playfully and picked him up his brawny arms.

"Jack, you are having a new brother or sister in a couple of months, so you have to be really sensible for us, okay?" Elizabeth held onto Jack's hand gently. Will smiled into Elizabeth's deep brown eyes. "Je vous aime, Turner de madame" Will gave Elizabeth a smouldering look, she laughed hysterically. "Je vous aime, Turner de monsieur" she recited back in his ear. Elizabeth blew Will a kiss softly, he returned it.

"Since when did you know French?" Will gave Jack to his uncle, who happened to share the same name. "I stopped at the library when we were back in Port Royal, I wanted to prove to you and Jack that I'm not just a stupid blacksmith" Elizabeth furrowed her brows in confusion. "You are not a stupid blacksmith, you are my husband and I love you to bits. You didn't have to do that to prove something to me"

Will's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Elizabeth stroked Will's cheek and kissed it softly. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir" Will caressed her soft cheek and stared into her warm, brown eyes. He led her towards the door.

"Ow, wait a minute!" Elizabeth paused and clutched her stomach in pain. "What's up?" Will ran across the deck with anxiety. "The baby!" Elizabeth panted with exhaustion and gripped onto Will's shirt. "This can't be happening, the baby's been in there for six months" Will stared at Elizabeth's stomach with sheer anticipation. "Will, I don't want to lose this baby!" she looked into his puppy eyes. He choked back his tears as he grasped tightly onto her hand. As Will led her towards the stern of the Pearl, he noticed her dress was slightly damp.

"Jack!" Will shot an angry look at Jack, who was surveying the open waters of the Caribbean. "Whazzup, mate?" Jack swaggered drunkenly across the deck. "Elizabeth's in pain, we need a doctor" Will furrowed his brows and grabbed Jack by his shirt collar. "I can't just turn this ship around"

Elizabeth steadied herself against Will's chest, she pulled Jack against her "You will turn this ship or so help me God, I will hit you so hard you'll cry like a baby!" she hissed. Jack stared brightly into her scorned eyes. "Turning around, lass" Jack pointed towards the stern and assembled himself steering the ship.

"Will, I need you to listen to me!" she gazed at Will with her saddened eyes. "We're losing this baby, Will, there's no stopping it" Will stared into Elizabeth's deep eyes "You cannot say that, Elizabeth" Elizabeth wiped a solitary tear from her eye as she gripped onto Will's shirt.

"You will not do this to us, okay?" Will held onto Elizabeth's neck in a passionate embrace. Elizabeth held onto Will's hand tightly and kissed it softly. "Ow it still hurts ow ow!" Elizabeth wailed through her tears. "We're nearing St Maarten now, so we'll get off and find you a doctor, who can save you both" Will held his beloved's hand and squeezed it tightly.

A couple of hours later, Jack anchored the Black Pearl in a far corner of St Maarten and Will grabbed Jack and held his hand. He helped Elizabeth through the crowds surrounding the busy port of St Maarten. The signs creaked in the breeze, Jack swaggered through the cobbled streets.

"Where are we going, Will?" Elizabeth peered round in desperation. "I have no idea!" Will whispered softly in her ear. He paused in front of a grey, brick building. The sign creaked loudly in the wind, Will and Elizabeth stared at the etched writing on the sign.

'_Dr Helena Quinn_

_Practitioner of Medicine and Psychotherapy_

_Fees not applicable'_

Will knocked heavily on the old weathered door. A tall, willowy woman peered round the door. "How can I be of service?" she hadn't noticed Elizabeth wailing in agony and Will holding her steady. "I'm Mr Turner and this is my wife. She is in a great deal of pain and she's also pregnant" Dr Quinn listened intently to Will's explanation. "Bring her in, sir" she gestured to Will to lead Elizabeth through to the surgery.

Elizabeth winced as she lifted her swollen legs up onto the examination table. Will grasped tightly onto Elizabeth's sweaty hand. "The baby's two months early, you say" Dr Quinn pressed firmly on Elizabeth's protuberant stomach. "Yes!" Elizabeth panted heavily. "Pass me that cloth on the mangle there" Dr Quinn pointed her slender finger towards the rough, brown cloth under the window pane. Will ran to the mangle and picked up the cloth.

"Here" Will handed the rough cloth to Doctor Quinn. "Our plan is to delay the pregnancy as much as possible" Elizabeth squeezed her fist tightly as the pain accumulated. "Oww, Will!" she wailed through clenched teeth. "Please, you've got to do something" Will hit down on the table hard in frustration. Jack swaggered over to the large table and placed his bandaged hand on Will's shoulder. "The doctor knows what she's doing, lad" Will's eyes flared angrily, Jack bit his lip in retaliation.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should do" Will hissed as he shoved Jack into the wall and sat down beside Elizabeth. "We need to give your wife an epidural" Dr Quinn took a syringe from the cabinet under the sink. "Will it hurt?" Elizabeth gasped from exasperation. Will stroked Elizabeth's sweaty brow and smiled soothingly at her. "It shouldn't hurt you or the baby, dear" Dr Quinn pushed the medicine into the syringe and flicked the sharp needle.

"Love, it's going to be fine" Will grasped Elizabeth's hand tightly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Going in now, Mrs Turner. You won't feel a thing" Dr Quinn pushed down on the syringe hard. "This should ease the pain" she cleaned the needle and washed her hands in the sink. "Now start pushing whenever the contractions start getting closer together" Jack stared at the distressed Elizabeth lying on the long table. "I'm gonna leave you three alone now" Jack sauntered towards the door and slammed it shut.

"Now push, Mrs Turner!" Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand tightly as she pushed with every ounce of strength. "Will!" Elizabeth pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to make sure this hurts you as much as it hurts me" Elizabeth smiled baring her teeth. "Push harder, Mrs Turner!" Elizabeth dug her nails into Will's hand as she pushed harder.

A hour had passed, Elizabeth has become tired and extremely agitated. Will had been assigned to dab Elizabeth's sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth. "That's it, keep going, Mrs Turner" Elizabeth squeezed her kneecaps tightly. "Come on, love" Will kissed her soft hand and stroked her brow. "Oww!" Elizabeth placed her hand into Will's and clutched it tightly.

The delivery worsened and worsened as Elizabeth wailed and screamed whilst pushing her and Will's baby into the world. "You said the epidural would work" Dr Quinn redid the epidural and inserted it into Elizabeth's bulging abdomen. "The head is crowning, Elizabeth" Will had sat himself at the other end of the table. "Oh God, I need some rum!" the door banged shut as Jack Sparrow sauntered through into the surgery, "Someone need a drop of rum, lass?" Jack passed the decanter to Elizabeth, she took a gulp of the rum and wiped her mouth.

Dr Quinn took a blanket from the closet and held it over her arm. "We nearing the end of delivery now" Elizabeth raised her weary head off the pillow. "Oh thank god for that" Will held firmly onto Elizabeth's hand. "Two more pushes, then that'll be it" Dr Quinn demonstrated the breathing techniques to Elizabeth. "That's it, Mrs Turner" A small bundle was handed to a weary and agitated Elizabeth. "It's a girl" Dr Quinn beamed, Elizabeth lolled her head back down on the pillow.

"You did it, love" Will stroked Elizabeth's sweaty forehead. Elizabeth gave him a weary smile and gazed into her daughter's lovely hazel eyes. "She's beautiful" Elizabeth held her finger out for her to latch onto. Will lent over to kiss his wife. "Your daughter was two months early so you need keep her warm and not go out in cold conditions as she will be easily susceptible to cold-stress or hypothermia and infection" Dr Quinn took her leave and and walked silently out the door.

"She's smiling at us, Will" Elizabeth smiled up at her husband and stroked his masculine stubble. Will stroked his daughter's head and grinned at her helplessly. "She's beautiful, just like you" Will kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and smiled into her deep, brown eyes. Elizabeth kissed her daughter softly on the top of her head. "Hello sweetie" Elizabeth looked down into the baby's hazel eyes and smiled contentedly. "Darling, hold her for me" Elizabeth handed the new born over to Will, cradling her small head.

"You can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

Will sung softly in his daughter's ear, she smiled her first smile right up at him. "She's smiling at you, Will" Elizabeth huffed as she lifted her swollen legs over the table and walked over slowly towards Will. "You shouldn't be up" Will led Elizabeth to the table and sat her down. "Will, I'm fine. I can walk" Elizabeth got up again and walked to the closet and back to prove that she could really walk.

"I know I'm just trying to make sure your recovery is hassle-free" Will rested their daughter on his shoulder. "We can't just keep calling her 'darling' she needs a name, Will" Elizabeth stroked her daughter softly on her back. "I was thinking about Rhianna" Will kissed his wife tenderly, she returned the kiss. "Rhianna Turner, it has a ring to it" Elizabeth smiled and took her daughter from Will and cradled her softly.

"Rhianna Abigail Turner, my daughter" Elizabeth lifted Rhianna up and kissed her softly on her tiny button nose, which made her gurgle. "Our daughter" Will tickled Rhianna on her small tummy as Elizabeth set her down gently in her arms. "Will, could you do something for me" Will listened intently as Elizabeth rocked Rhianna to and fro. "I need some blankets back on the Pearl" Will kissed Elizabeth goodbye and marched out of the door.

"That was your daddy, the best man you're ever going to meet besides your husband" Elizabeth smiled at Rhianna happily.

An hour passed before Will returned from the Pearl laden with soft blankets. "Five blankets for little Rhianna" Will put them down on the examination table, Elizabeth swaddled Rhianna in the soft blankets and kissed her gently when she had finished. "All done, Rhianna" Will picked up Rhianna in his brawny arms and smiled at her contentedly. "Jack's going to be excited with his new little sister" Elizabeth smiled out onto St Maarten. Will nuzzled Rhianna's tummy, which made her gurgle happily.

"It's time we got back on the Pearl" Elizabeth tidied her dress and strode towards the door. "Are you sure you're okay to go back" Will placed his hand on the small of her back. "I'm fine" Elizabeth slipped on the cool stone floor, Will grabbed her arm and pulled Elizabeth up. "No, we are stopping the night" Will led Elizabeth through the cobbled streets of St Maarten with Rhianna in her arms. "The Merry Sailor" Elizabeth murmured under her breath. "Come on, love"

"Have you a room for three?" Elizabeth frowned at Will with her big, brown eyes. "Four? Do you have a room for four?" The landlord nodded his bald head and led them through the crowded inn.

Elizabeth laid Rhianna down in the wooden bassinet, the landlady had kindly put out for them. "You better get Jack, he'll be wondering where we got to" Will traipsed down the creaking stairs and departed out the door.

"Jack! Where is my son?" Will muttered to himself as he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the 'empty' ship. Suddenly, little Jack came bounding up the stairs and grabbed onto Will's legs. "Daddy, daddy" Will bent down to greet his son with a warm smile. "Jack, you have a new baby sister, Rhianna" Will watched as his son's smile slowly deteriorated into a frown. "But I wanted a little brother" Will smiled at his son's naivety. Jack crossed his arms sullenly. Will tucked Jack under his arm and walked through the streets of St Maarten.

"Jack, my special little boy!" Elizabeth sat on the bed hugging her son tightly. Will picked up Rhianna from the bassinet and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Now this is your new baby sister, Jack" Jack raised a uninterested eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Jack show some interest in your sister please" Will patted his son on the head. "Oops! Rhianna's crying" Elizabeth undid her dress a little way down and rested Rhianna in her arms. Will picked up Jack and took him out of their room.

Will peered round the door, Elizabeth smiled at him contentedly. "What are you looking at, you peeping tom" Elizabeth put Rhianna in Will's strong arms, Jack came through the door, arms crossed grumpily. "Jack, come here" Elizabeth took Jack in her arms. "Jack, even we've had Rhianna you're always going to be my best boy, okay?" Jack smiled and hugged Elizabeth. "I thought I was your best boy" Will pouted his lip until it quivered. "Will, you're not a boy anymore especially on that day where we 'consummated' our marriage" Elizabeth stroked his dark brown hair and smiled gracefully. "Yes, I think I remember that" he winked at her playfully. "Jack, do you want to hold your sister?" Jack nodded his head and reached out to hold his sister. "Right, cradle her head and hold her bottom like that" Elizabeth helped her son by sitting him on her lap.

"She looks funny" Jack giggled. Elizabeth smiled at Will with a twinkle in her eye. "Well she is a little red" Will knelt down beside Elizabeth and smoothed Rhianna's dark mop of hair. "She's a new born baby what'd you expect" Jack grinned in awe at his new little sister. "She's really smelly" Jack leant forward and smelt her nappy. "Do you want to help change her, Will?" Will picked up Rhianna from Jack's arms and placed her on the bed. "Right undo her swaddling and her nappy" Will held his finger up to Elizabeth's lips. "I've done it before, you know" Elizabeth rolled her brown eyes and sighed. Will took the nappy from under Rhianna's bottom and pinched his nose in disgust.

"All done" Will picked up Rhianna in his arms and kissed her soft cheek. "Jack, bedtime" Elizabeth held onto Jack's hand and led him to his bed. Jack rubbed his weary eyes and let out a little yawn. "Night, night darling" Will watched his wife tuck his son into his bed and kiss

his head delicately. Elizabeth smiled into her husband's deep brown eyes. "Elizabeth, time for bed" Will winked at Elizabeth and smirked with his special smile. "Okay, come on, Rhianna" Elizabeth took her daughter from Will's burly arms and laid her down in the wooden bassinet. Rhianna gurgled as Elizabeth's long, flowing hair tickled her tummy. "But first I'm going to teach you how to waltz" Elizabeth led Will to the empty space between the beds. "1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3" Elizabeth winced as Will trod clumsily on her feet. "Okay, let's try that again" Will smiled weakly as Elizabeth ran through the steps again. "And a 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3" Will concentrated on his feet carefully. "That's it, Will" Elizabeth's eyes sparked with delight as she opened her arms to hug him. "It was all you, Elizabeth" Will gathered his wife in his strong arms.

"Kiss me" Elizabeth placed her arms around Will's neck and leaned in towards him, she could feel the warmth of his chest. Will did he was commanded and kissed her. Their soft lips touching one another's with tenderness. "I love you, my angel" Will lent his head on hers, just like they had done all those years ago. "You still got that bandana, I thought it made you look rather handsome?" Will took the band from his pocket and tied it round his head. "Perfect" Elizabeth took one of her scarves from the bag and did the same.

"My pirate queen" Will cupped Elizabeth's soft face in his hands. Elizabeth slapped Will cleanly on the face. Will stood shocked, clutching his face. "What'd you do that for?" Elizabeth smirked at him. "So you wouldn't forget this moment" Will slowly smiled at this silly trick. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard" Elizabeth stroked the red mark on the side of Will's face. "I know a way you can make it up to me" Will held Elizabeth by the arm and sat her down on their bed. Elizabeth leant her head over to the side as Will began to kiss it passionately. "Will, I don't feel like it tonight, it's been a busy day" Elizabeth rubbed her aching stomach and winced in agony. "Come on let's get you in bed" Will pulled Elizabeth onto his shoulder and helped her get into bed. "Thanks, darling"

As the stars twinkled in the midnight sky, Will gazed at the sleeping silouhette of his wife, he had admired her from afar all those years ago when they were back in Port Royal. While he worked at the blacksmith's, she studied him from the flower cart outside the shop. The love that they shared was uncontrollable much like the sea, another thing they cherished.

A/N This chapter was a bit long and soppy. Another addition to the family, little Rhianna Abigail Turner, ahhh!! Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. 


	8. Holy Matrimony

A/N Chapter 9 is up! Starting college soon so that should be blooming awesome!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES! But I wish I did because then Orlando and Johnny could what do ever I wanted. I can imagine Orlando carrying my schoolbags and Johnny doing the washing up.

Chapter 9: Holy Matrimony

Elizabeth woke with sheer anticipation and excitement at the prospect of marrying the man she truly adored, Will Turner. She flung off the sheets and proceeded down the stairs. "We're not allowed to see each other before the wedding" Will leant on the wall cheekily. Elizabeth clenched her chest with shock. "Don't scare me like that" She gently pulled him by his sleeve and threw him out onto the porch. "See you at 4 o' clock" Will kissed Elizabeth good-bye and ambled down the steps towards town.

"Jack!" Elizabeth ascended the stairs quietly, peering round the door of Rhianna and Jack's room. She sat herself down on Jack's bed and shook her little son awake. "Oh Mummy" Jack rubbed his eyes reluctantly, Elizabeth tucked his flyaway hair behind his ear. "You have to go with Daddy in a while because I have to get ready for the wedding, okay?" Jack nodded sleepily. Elizabeth smiled softly at her darling son. Rhianna stirred from her bassinet, Elizabeth crept over to the screaming child. She picked her up and rocked Rhianna to and fro.

"Come on, Anna. I've got to get married this afternoon" Elizabeth laid her down again and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the closet doors and lifted two items off the hook. "I need you to take this to Daddy's" Elizabeth laid Jack's tiny suit over the bed rail. "And tie your hair back, please" Elizabeth laid Rhianna's long dress over the chair in the corner.

She paused and ran down the stairs at a great speed. Will waited patiently outside on the porch and greeted Elizabeth with a kiss. "Jack will be down in a minute" Elizabeth escaped upstairs to fetch Jack. A couple of minutes later, Elizabeth reappeared with Jack, his outfit and a ribbon over her arm. "There you go, keep it neat" Elizabeth handed Will the load. "Bye Jack, see you at four" She waved at the distant shadow of her husband and son disappearing towards the bustling town centre.

The doorbell rang again, Elizabeth answered with sheer anxiety. "Jane! It's so good to see you" She hugged her old school friend tightly. "Elizabeth, just look at you" Jane pulled away from her friend to examine Elizabeth in finer detail. "Liz, is there something you're not telling me" Elizabeth stared at her stomach and gulped. "I never thought about it before" Jane placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it could be Will's wedding present" Elizabeth led her to Rhianna's room with a massive smile across her face. "Aww she is so beautiful" Elizabeth held Rhianna up to Jane and handed her baby to her. "This is Rhianna Abigail Turner" Jane smiled at her angelic face.

Elizabeth fingered her ringlets that gently framed her face. "You look like an angel" Jane placed a delicate tiara amongst Elizabeth's curls. Elizabeth tidied her dress and powdered her bosom to improve her cleavage. Rhianna lay peacefully in her Moses basket, her dress surrounding her plump body. "What a lamb" Jane cooed as she picked her up gently in her arms. Elizabeth took her bouquet from the mantelpiece and tidied her ivory dress. "Ready to go?" Jane straightened the peak of her hat. Elizabeth sighed heavily "Ready as I'll ever be" They slowly made their way down the steps towards the carriage waiting outside.

Will straightened his neckerchief using the cracked mirror. "Jack, come on hurry up" Jack dawdled absentmindedly through the smithy. "Coming, daddy" Will took his son and put him on the working table. "1,2,3 Buckle my shoe" Jack sung happily. Will helped Jack with his hat and shook the dust off his jacket. "Let's go" Jack held onto his daddy's hand and strolled towards the battlements of Port Royal.

The orchestra played softly in the background awaiting the bride, Will stood nervously, flags flying in the sea air. Jack twiddle his fingers impatiently as he sat slumped in his seat. The crowd's chatter was silenced as the orchestra began to play the wedding march. Will looked ahead of him in anticipation. Jane entered holding Rhianna in her arms, she seated herself down next to Jack. Will's heart skipped a beat as Elizabeth entered looking unnaturally beautiful in all her regalia. "Alright, mate" Captain Jack appeared in front of Will as he turned forward. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack rolled his eyes at this statement. "I'm performing the ceremony" He announced proudly, grabbing onto his waistcoat. Elizabeth's look of happiness slowly deteriorated into a menacing stare. She resumed her walk until she came to Will, her brow furrowed as she stopped at the rampart. "What's he doing here?" Elizabeth whispered. "Apparently he's performing the ceremony" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled forgivingly at Jack with her big, brown eyes.

Jack cleared his throat dramatically and continued with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Turner"

Elizabeth smiled shyly at Will as Jack waffled on.

"Do you William Turner take Elizabeth Turner to be your lawful wedded wife for the second time?"

Will gazed into his wife's eyes and responded "I do" Jack turned Elizabeth and repeated the question. She answered "I do"

"If there is any person here present that does not wish for these lovebirds to be married speak now or forever hold your peace"

There a long pause "I guess that's a no then" Elizabeth giggled timidly.

"The moment you've all been waiting for...with the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Jack and Little Jack both turned away as Elizabeth and Will shared a passionate kiss.

Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Rhianna led the procession towards their house up the road. "I have something to tell you" Elizabeth picked up her skirts and held on tightly to her husband's hand. Will stared at his wife with wide eyes. "What is it?" Elizabeth put her finger to his lips and smiled gracefully. Jane walked up to the side of the happy couple. "Miss Rhianna has soiled herself" She handed a giggly Rhianna over to Elizabeth and proceeded to the door.

Will led the guests through to the living room whilst Elizabeth carried Rhianna up the stairs to her room. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" She placed her daughter on the changing table and slowly undressed her till she was down to her nappy. "Here we go then" Elizabeth pinched her nose with disgust as she lifted the nappy from her daughter's bottom. She threw the nappy into the waste basket beside the table. "All done, shall we meet our public?" Elizabeth blew raspberries into Rhianna's tummy and dressed her up again.

Elizabeth descended the stairs with total grace. Will waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly. "They're waiting for us to make our grand entrance" Will held a arm for Elizabeth, she slipped her arm into the gap between her body and Will's. Jack ran out to greet them with his hand out to grab onto Elizabeth's. Their guests applauded the happy couple as they made their grand entrance.

"May I have this dance?" Will led Elizabeth onto the dance floor, Elizabeth smiling gracefully. "You may" Will spun her around into the middle of the floor. The orchestra played harmoniously through the hall. "Rhianna, can I have this dance?" Jack held his sister and walked towards the floor. Will looked into his wife's eyes and twirled her passionately. "Come on Rhianna!" Jack bobbed his little sister up and down in rhythm. Elizabeth glanced round at Jack and Rhianna, who were having a fantastic time.

"Come on kids, join in" Jack crept in between Elizabeth and Will with Rhianna smiling in his arms. Will picked Rhianna from his son and kissed her on top of her head. Elizabeth raised Jack high onto her hip and bobbed him in time with the music playing in the background. "This day couldn't get any better" Will murmured to Elizabeth. "I bet it can" Elizabeth winked at her husband cheekily. Jack hugged his mother gently as she turned to face him. "I'm glad you're my mummy" Elizabeth laughed softly. "I'm glad you're my son" Jack held his hand up as Elizabeth hit it softly. Will pardoned himself from the ballroom and disappeared from Elizabeth's sight. Elizabeth asked her guests to depart from their house immediately. Jane offered to help Elizabeth clear up after them. "Thanks for your help, Jane" Elizabeth hugged her friend good bye and left to put her son and daughter to bed.

Elizabeth proceeded to her room and leant on the door watching Will undress down to his trousers. Her hands grew sweaty as he slipped his trousers over his ripe bottom. "Ah there you are" Will smirked at Elizabeth, which made her blush. "Will, I have something to tell you" Elizabeth crept onto the bed and folded her legs underneath her. Will listened intently with loving eyes. "I'm...prr...eg...nant" She shook herself to and began her sentence again. "I'm pregnant!" Will stood quietly above Elizabeth.

"Say something, Will" Elizabeth was near to the verge of tears, the room stood silent as the couple stared into each other's blank eyes. Will's expression slowly became a bright beaming smile. "You're not upset" Elizabeth kneeled on the soft duvet with her arms around Will's neck. "Why should I be upset, we're having another baby" Will kissed her gently on the forehead. Elizabeth wiped her tears from her eyes. "You are now my wife for real, so I intend to protect you and our children" Will cupped Elizabeth's face in his warm hands. "I love you, Jack, Rhianna and this little one" Elizabeth stroked her stomach in reference to their unborn child growing inside.

8 long hours later...

Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed lazily as the sun rose over the Caribbean. She descended the stairs quietly as to not wake her daughter. Elizabeth turned the corner, she paused as she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. "That's it, Jack put it on the table" Elizabeth crept towards the door, Will stopped dead as the floorboards creaked under Elizabeth's feet. He hastily placed everything on the table. "Oh my goodness" Elizabeth smiled at the breakfast feast laid out on the table.

Jack walked up to Elizabeth holding a posy of flowers in his hand. "For you" Elizabeth smelt the sweet aroma of the flowers through her nostrils. "Aren't these the same flowers from the garden?"

Jack looked at Will nervously, Elizabeth smiled at the blushing pair. Will kissed Elizabeth's hand delicately "Enchante" Elizabeth sat down at the table and licked her lips. "Come on, sit down with me" Will grabbed the jug of milk and poured it into three separate beakers. Elizabeth buttered Jack a slice of toast and got off her chair to bring Rhianna to breakfast.

Will brought Rhianna's highchair to the table as Elizabeth gently slid her onto the padded seat. "What's Rhianna having for breakfast?" Elizabeth took Rhianna from the highchair and laid her down on her lap. She slowly unbuttoned her dress and held Rhianna to her bosom. "I've got 14 more months of this" Will crouched down next to his wife and stared at her feeding their child. "Daddy, can I get off the chair now?" Will smiled at his son struggling to get off the chair. "I'm coming" He picked him off the chair and resumed his position next to Elizabeth.

Jack walked over to his mother and sat down on the floor beside her. "Now listen, Jack. You're going to have another little brother or sister, okay" Jack beamed brightly as he skipped around the kitchen happily. "I hope I get a little brother this time" Elizabeth and Will both shook their heads in disagreement. "It doesn't matter what you get, does it" Will winked at Jack sheepishly. Jack shrugged his shoulders uninterestedly. "Right Anna, time for our nap" Elizabeth steadied herself as she got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Jack, do you want to come to work with me today?" Jack's eyes blazed ecstatically. Will led the happy three year old towards the door "Liz, I'm just popping out with Jack for an hour or two" Will shouted as he and Jack departed from Lyndham Manor.

Jack studied his father at work, making swords and feeding the donkey, Melvin, who drove the machinery. "Can I feed Melvin, daddy?" Will took a carrot from the bucket and handed it to Jack. "Jack, I have a surprise for you" Jack bounded for Will and hugged his leg. Will handed Jack a long bundle which he struggled with. "Oh Wow!" Jack took out the long wooden sword from its wrapping and whirled it above his head. "Okay, slow down, Jack" Will gently took the sword from his son's tiny hands. Jack watched intently as Will swung the sword to and fro. "Like that, Jack" Will helped Jack with the sword in his hands and instructed him carefully.

An hour passed, Elizabeth lay quietly with Rhianna resting in her arms. The key rattled in the door, Elizabeth opened one eye sleepily. "Mummy, where are you?" Jack shouted as Elizabeth woke uneasily from the couch in the living room and lifted Rhianna onto her shoulder and held her there. "In the lounge, dear" Jack bounded in the lounge with the long bundle over his shoulders. "Daddy got me a present" Jack slowly unravelled the material surrounding the sword. "Oh wow, aren't you a lucky boy" Elizabeth gazed in awe of the sword's craftsmanship. "I had a sword just like this when I was younger" Jack stared at Elizabeth with bright eyes. "I didn't know you used to have a sword"

Will came in and sat down next to Elizabeth on the coach. "Your mother used to be a dab hand at sword fighting" Elizabeth stared into Will's deep brown eyes. "I had been captured by Captain Barbossa on the Black Pearl and your father was stuck in the brig of the Interceptor and I was absolutely terrified when it blew up, I thought your father had been killed but then..." Will tapped his thighs for a dramatic drum roll. "I leapt up on deck and threatened to shoot myself because they needed my blood for some ritual, I traded places with your mother but Barbossa let her go on an island with your Uncle Jack" Jack sat open-mouthed with sheer anticipation. "Then what?" Elizabeth scratched her head in thought. "Well we got rescued and we were at Jack's hanging but your father saved him and declared his love to me as you know I felt the same way so I declined Commodore Norrington's proposal"

Elizabeth handed little Rhianna to Will, she picked up Jack onto her lap and told him the rest of the story. She started with when she found she was pregnant with Jack.

_Elizabeth leaned against the basin and wiped her mouth. "How can I be?" She felt her forehead, she was perspiring heavily. Will had been gone for a couple of hours. "I'll tell him tonight, I'll take him down to the beach. Break it to him gently" Elizabeth vomited in the sink relentlessly. She rang the bell to summon the stable boy to send Will a special message. Elizabeth scrawled a note on a piece of parchment. _

_Dear Will,_

_I have some news that cannot be told over a piece of parchment._

_We shall have dinner at home and then we'll walk to the beach where I shall tell you my special news. I hope Mr Brown isn't keeping you too hard at work. I love you so very much and I shall not deter you from your busy schedule any longer._

_Your Lizzie_

_P.S. I'll be making a new room up so don't be too alarmed that the house is a bit disorderly._

_She handed the note to the stable boy and granted him a swift journey. Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the lavatory and sprawled herself over the sink. "I hope Will's alright after he gets my message" She tied her night gown around her stomach and walked slowly into her bedroom. _

_Will banged hard on the hot, melting sword, wiping his sweat every couple of minutes. The stable boy rapped at the door, Will stopped his work and marched towards the door and opened it ajar. "Mr Turner, your wife sends you a message" The stable boy handed Will the letter and bade him farewell. Will read the epistle and stood shocked. "A new room, big news" He rubbed his brow and continued with his work. _

_"Liz, what's this big news?" Will put his tools down on the lounge table and proceeded up the stairs through to the spare bedroom where he was bombarded with flying shirts and trousers. "I'll tell you later after dinner" Elizabeth pushed the heavy single bed onto the landing. Will sat Elizabeth on the divan and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I said I'll tell you after dinner and I shall tell you then no earlier" Will rolled his eyes and lifted his wife off the bed. _

_Elizabeth set the table and called Will for dinner. "Sausage and mashed potato, enjoy" Elizabeth placed Will's plate in front of him and sat down at the other end of the table. The couple exchanged laughs and flirted immensely. Will marched to Elizabeth's end of the table and kissed her hand romantically. "It's a lovely night for a walk on the beach" Elizabeth smiled and walked with him to the door. _

_The cool, crisp sea air billowed Elizabeth's transparent dress. Will lifted his wife onto the rough stony wall surrounding the beach. "What's this news you need to tell me?" Elizabeth stared into her lap and sighed deeply. Will pulled her chin up in exact alignment with his. "You know I've been vomiting lately and you've been so incredibly worried about me" Elizabeth twiddled her fingers nervously. Will listened intently, staring into Elizabeth's deep, brown eyes. "Well, I think I know why...I've got a bun in the oven" Will looked at his wife with bewildered eyes. "I'm pregnant, you idiot" Elizabeth smiled at him with doting eyes. Will's eyes widened as she smiled, cradling her abdomen. "You're pregnant...with a baby" Will put his sweaty hand to his head and walked up and down the beach, stunned. _

_Elizabeth rested her hands on her back. "And before you start, yes I'm going to keep it and yes it's yours" Will sat beside Elizabeth and cupped his head in his hands. "You don't want it, do you?" Elizabeth leant towards Will and placed her hand on his broad shoulders. "I'm just a bit shocked so early on in our marriage, for you to be pregnant" Elizabeth jumped from the rocky wall and walked away from Will slowly. _

_"Elizabeth, wait" Will ran towards a tearful Liz. _

_"No, it's obvious. You don't want this baby" Elizabeth cried into her sleeve loudly._

_"I do want this baby honestly" Will stopped as Elizabeth broke down into a fit of tears._

_"Well why don't you show it?" Elizabeth turned back, catching a glimpse of Will's pleading eyes._

_"I'm just shocked, why don't you believe me?" Will ran out in front of Elizabeth, trying to beg her for forgiveness. _

_"Because you didn't believe me when I tried to explain about my kiss with Jack" Elizabeth turned in the opposite direction and waved her arms in frustration. _

_"Why'd you have to bring that up again, Liz?" Will shouted at Elizabeth with all his might._

_"Because I loved you, Will, but you didn't believe me" Elizabeth screamed, her voice becoming hoarser with every word. _

_"I do now, I believe you. Now I understand" Will pulled Elizabeth softly on her arm and hugged her closer to his warm, muscular chest. _

_"No matter what you say, I am having this baby. Even if I have to go it alone" Elizabeth pulled away from Will and clutched her stomach in reference to the unborn child, she would be happy to bring up alone, even if it meant losing Will. _

_"I know, I want to have it with you, side by side" Will whispered softly in Elizabeth's ear and she ran past him in frustration. _

_"I love you, Will, so very much. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you" Elizabeth hugged him tightly, sliding her fingers through his dark hair. _

_"You don't have to worry, my love" Will walked slowly with Elizabeth's body resting on his. They walked home side by side and that is how it remained._

A/N Did you like it??? I hope you liked my flashback, so it isn't all rainbows and flowers. Another little baby or babies?? You never know, all you have to do is press that button.


	9. All I Ask of You

A/N I hope you like Chapter 9 of my story. I really need a big burly man like Will Turner, especially when he's in At World's End. I can't be doing with all that stockings and buckled shoes malarky. I'm a pirate boots kind of girl. The Phantom of The Opera is the inspiration for the chapter title.

Chapter 9: All I Ask Of You

(Elizabeth is 4 months pregnant)

Will crawled out of bed in the early hours of the morning. He gazed round in the hope of finding his sleeping wife nestled under the duvet, she was gone from the bedroom much to his disgust.

Will slouched onto his back sleepily. "Elizabeth!" He shouted quietly. Finally, he caught a glimpse of his wife standing outside in the cool sea breeze, leaning on the balcony.

"Out here, dear" she pulled her blanket closer around her as the wind picked up. "The baby giving you trouble, again?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she proceeded back into the bedroom. "Nothing I can't handle, have you forgotten that I have done this before?" Will placed a warm hand on his wife's shoulder and gazed into her eyes lovingly.

Jack stirred from his small one man bed and bolted for the door, almost slipping on the rug. "Mummy, Rhianna's crying again" Elizabeth ran through their door and out onto the landing, answering Jack's call. "Be with you in a minute" Jack rushed towards Will and jumped into his wide arms. "Breakfast Jack" Will carried down the stairs as Elizabeth tended to Rhianna.

"Anna, give me a break" Elizabeth soothed her daughter calmly. Rhianna coughed softly, alarming her mother. "Will, Rhianna's coughing" Elizabeth stormed downstairs, holding her softly in her arms. Will ran through to talk through it with Elizabeth. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?" Will stared down at his sickly daughter. "Yes, listen" Will leant in closer to Rhianna's mouth. She let out a small hacking cough. "See I'm going to take her to the physician in town" Elizabeth ran to Jack and kissed atop his head delicately. "Tell me what happens as soon as you get back" Will hugged Elizabeth tightly and pecked her softly on the lips.

An hour later...

"Your daughter has a mild cold, it should get better in a couple of days. I'll prescribe some medication" Mr Walters scrawled his notes down on a scrap of paper and marched over to the medicine cabinet. "Thank you, Mr Walters" Elizabeth lifted her daughter into her arms and walked slowly towards the entrance.

"Will!" Elizabeth unlocked the front door and shouted up the stairs. "Is she alright?" Will ran through into the lobby and cradled his daughters head. "Yes, she's fine. The doctor's given us some medicine" Elizabeth handed Will the bottle of cordial. "Oh I remember this medicine, I had this when I was little" Elizabeth smiled inspiritingly. "Aww! I bet you were cute when you were a baby" Elizabeth pinched his cheeks and cooed at him. Will grabbed her hands, turned them over and kissed the palms amorously. "Like mother, like daughter" Elizabeth smiled embarrassedly.

"Will pass me the bottle please" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, refusing to give in to Will's games. She chased him around the table, slower than her husband, Elizabeth clutched her abdomen as she waddled after Will. "Okay, I give in. Just seeing you like this makes me want to cry" Will put the bottle down and placed a strong arm round his wife's curvy waist. Elizabeth smiled and pulled herself up using a chair. "1 millilitre every two hours" She poured the medicine onto the spoon and fed it to Rhianna, who was sleeping in her Moses basket, her head cradled by Will's strong hand. "Next one is at..." Elizabeth looked up at the grandfather clock "1 o' clock precisely"

Jack ran towards Elizabeth sunnily. "Is Rhianna alright, Mummy?" Elizabeth pulled the flyaway hair from Jack's eyes. "Yes, she's going to be fine"

Will stroked Rhianna's soft, brown hair and gazed into her hazel eyes. "Hello, my darling" Elizabeth blew softly in Will's ear alluringly. He turned swiftly and kissed his wife delicately on the top of her silken curls. "I can't begin to realise what I would do if I lost you, I would surely die " Tears trickled down her soft face, Will passed Rhianna to her mother and placed a comforting arm around Elizabeth.

"No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you" Elizabeth gazed in awe of her husband's good nature. She leaned in to his warm neck and stroked his covered arm with her spare hand.

"I love you so much, Will Turner" Elizabeth put Rhianna back down in her Moses blanket and fingered her curls delicately. Will smiled at his wife's statuesque figure, looking into the mirror over the mantle. "The feeling's mutual" Will led Elizabeth and Jack outside into the garden.

"Right Jack, as I lightly swing at you, parry the blow by holding your sword vertically" Elizabeth ran out in front of them and held her hands out in protest. "Are you really sure Jack can do it?" Will held Elizabeth firmly by the shoulders. "Never been surer, he's your son, he can definitely do it" Elizabeth nodded gently. She observed them quietly, sitting down by the great oak tree. Jack held his wooden sword unsteadily over his face as Will swung at him lightly. A massive applause rang through the garden as Elizabeth sat wide-eyed. "Well done, my boy" Elizabeth disappeared into their house to fetch something.

Will and Jack waited impatiently under the shade of the grand oak tree. Elizabeth entered, wielding a great, silver sword. "Can I have a go?" Will stood up and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you can do it, with the baby?" Elizabeth nodded as she unsheathed the mighty sword. "I was the pirate king, remember" Jack stared in awe of his mother's tom-boyishness. Will gave Elizabeth his hand and led her to the flat, grassy area.

"Ready?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Will's statement. "Prepare to die, Mr Turner" Elizabeth clashed her sword against his and moved it up the blade. They fought savagely around the garden, in perfect unison. Jack stood amazed as his parents laughed and ran around the lawn. "Elizabeth, you fight like a girl" Elizabeth looked around her and raised her eye brow. "I am a girl" She suddenly felt a hard surface under her bottom as she fell to the ground. "Liz, are you alright?" Elizabeth pulled herself up from the grassy yard and grasped Will's hand tightly. "I'm fine, Will, honestly" Elizabeth cupped her stomach as Will led her towards to the French doors.

"I need you to listen to me, Will" Elizabeth lay on the bed calmly. "You need to be strong for me, I am incredibly sorry if I lose this baby" Will lay beside his wife in their bed and stroked her protruding stomach. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident on my part and anyway the baby is going to be fine" Elizabeth placed her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime, say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you" Will smiled softly at his wife. "Only if you spend the rest of your life being happy even if it means not being with me" Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on top of his. Will smiled faintly, Elizabeth stroked his arm softly and kissed his cheek. "The only way I can be happy is if you're here with me, loving me and our children"

Jack entered with Rhianna resting in his arms. Elizabeth smiled at them both lovingly. "Come in, Jack" Elizabeth gestured her little son as he waddled towards them, handed his little sister to Will and he clambered onto the crowded bed. "You were excellent today" Elizabeth ran her slender fingers through her son's dark brown hair. Jack blushed embarrassedly. "Look it's your birthday in two weeks, Liz. What do you want?" Will held her hands close to his chest as she inhaled delicately. "I don't want anything at all, you are my presents" Elizabeth looked around the room at her handsome husband, her gorgeous son and her beautiful little daughter. "My first, my last, my everything" She smiled down at her prominent abdomen and stroked it softly.

Two weeks later...

Elizabeth woke somnolently from the double bed and ran her fingers through her sun-kissed hair. "Happy Birthday!" Will opened the door with his back to her, carrying a wooden tray laden with several breakfast essentials. "Oh you didn't have to do all this for me" She put her hands to her aghast. "We didn't have to, we wanted to" Will coughed dramatically as Jack entered bearing a vase with a single flower inside. "Did you do this, Jack?" Jack nodded gleefully as he placed the amphora down on the bedside cabinet. "Where's Anna?" Elizabeth crossed her arms as Will fetched Anna from her room. "Here she is" Rhianna gurgled cutely as Elizabeth cooed at her baby daughter. "Liz, let me show you something" Will put Rhianna down on the wooden boards and held firmly onto her tiny hands. Elizabeth watched in awe as Will led Rhianna towards her with a beaming smile across his face. "Anna, you can walk with Daddy" Elizabeth picked Rhianna up in her arms and kissed her softly on her tiny stomach.

The evening grew cool and the breeze soft. Elizabeth lay on the couch out in the garden, gazing up at the bright stars. She looked down at her daughter resting peacefully in her arms. "I hope you don't mind oh I hope you mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world" She sung softly under her breath. Will slowly crept up towards where she was sitting. "How are my two favourite girls?" Elizabeth glanced up from her daughter and smiled gracefully. "She's fine and I'm...I'm coping" Will sat at the end of the couch as Elizabeth slid her feet up.

"I haven't given you your present yet" Will kissed his wife fervidly as she placed a hand on his broad shoulders. "What present?" Will led Elizabeth and Rhianna to the living room where Jack stood eagerly by a large box laying on the mahogany table. "Happy Birthday, Mrs Turner" Will and Jack both bowed as Elizabeth lifted the lid of the heavily decorated box. Elizabeth gasped with amazement as she raised the beautiful sapphire blue gown. "Oh it's beautiful, Will" She smiled, which Will enjoyed watching. "How much did it cost?" Will sighed heavily as Elizabeth gave him a dominating look. "That's for me to worry about" He ripped up the receipt behind his back and threw it into the embers of the fireplace. "I don't when I would wear it though, I've been stuck in the house for three weeks" Elizabeth edged herself onto the sofa sullenly, Will sat down beside his wife and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You make it sound as it were a decade, I promise I will find somewhere you can show off your beautiful dress to everyone who'd care to look" Elizabeth leant towards Will with her hands clasped on his stubbly cheek. Jack held onto his little sister's chubby hands and walked behind her patiently. Elizabeth wiped away a happy tear as her son waddled over towards her with a great beaming smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sobbing again" Will laughed at his wife's delicate state. "I have been experiencing mood swings lately" Will pulled Elizabeth towards his warm chest, her arms wrapped round his strong neck. "I can't wait till that baby's out of you, then I can do what I have wanted to since we first came back from St Maarten" Elizabeth slapped him fiercely across his chest and turned her back from him. "Are you insinuating something passionate and fiery between us sexually?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow alluringly. "You read my mind, Mrs Turner" Will held his wife in a tight and warm embrace. Elizabeth smiled weakly, Will noticed his wife's blank expression as they separated from their amorous embrace. "Liz, I can see you're troubled by something, now if you don't tell me, I am going to have to torture you" Elizabeth laughed inattentively as she pulled her wedding ring up and down her slender finger nervously. "I'm just...apprehensive...that's all" Will placed a comforting arm around her neck and kissed it softly. "You were never this apprehensive when we had Jack or Rhianna" Elizabeth looked at her darling son exchanging glances with his baby sister. "I know but three is unlucky for some, I don't want it to be for us" Will shielded her teary eyes in his shirt. Elizabeth sobbed as her tears drained her effortfully. Will kissed her atop her light brown hair, which was sun kissed. "It won't be for us" Will smiled at his wife, his deep brown eyes shining brightly.

Elizabeth pulled the pillow from under her and hit Will hard across the face. "Oh so you want to play dirty now, do you?" Will grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and blew raspberries on her soft skin, reaching further down her torso towards her prominent abdomen. They sniggered, tears of laughter streaming from their faces. "Stop it, Will, please" Elizabeth leant over the side of the couch, giggling in hysterics. Will discontinued and pulled her up. "Jack, bedtime" Elizabeth whispered softly but paused as Will slipped the blanket over the sleeping statuettes of Jack and Rhianna, sleeping soundly next to the warm glow of the fire. "I'm going to sleep down here tonight, Will. Keep the children company" Elizabeth held the blanket over her arm and laid it down beside her sleeping children. "Are you sure, I'll be down here too" Will ran up the staircase as Elizabeth covered the floor with blankets and pillows to make the night's sleep more comfortable.

"Sleep tight, Will" Elizabeth wriggled towards the body of her husband and kissed his cheek lightly. Will smiled sleepily as Elizabeth pulled the blankets over her shivering body. The Turners slept soundly through the night as the Caribbean waves crashed up against the rocks outside Port Royal, pirates roamed the waters of the Caribbean, but none more so that the dastardly Captain Jack Sparrow.

A/N Please give me some creative criticism, you guys are just too nice to me. Sorry this chapter hasn't been as good as previous ones. Did you like Will's present to Liz? Happy Birthday to Elizabeth!! I have opened it up for a visit from everyone's favourite captain. I shall be a high school student no more, I shall be a college student!!


	10. Bon Voyage, Mr Turner

A/N It is my summer hols now so I'm going to relax. I am going to start my first day at college in six weeks. So this is my 10th chapter, yeah! Sorry about the sudden time lapse, it's only to make it more upsetting for Elizabeth, but I'll refresh your memory at the end of the chapter. It's been manic the past couple of days, first the prom, then the end of Hastings.

Chapter 10: Bon Voyage, Mr Turner

Elizabeth is eight and three quarter months pregnant

"Mummy, Rhianna's done a poo in her nappy" Jack pinched his button nose as he ran into the kitchen. "Jack, I'll sort it out in a moment, I have washing to clean, beds to make, dishes to scrub. A mother never rests for there is work to be done" Elizabeth wiped her dirty hands on her apron. Will entered, wielding a pale of water. "Where'd you want this?" Elizabeth pointed towards the empty table dominating the kitchen. Jack tugged on his mother's robe impatiently. "Jack, I told you one minute" Elizabeth bent down to confront her son, she grasped his hands softly. "Jack, I haven't done a poo" Will carried a giggling Rhianna under his arm and stood her on an empty chair. The door banged suddenly as Will embraced his wife's prominent stomach gently. "Coming!" He marched into the foyer proudly.

"A summons for one Mr Turner to the court of his majesty, King George I" Will's eyes widened as the messenger slipped the letter marked with the royal seal into his sweaty palm. "Thank you, kind sir" Will slammed the door behind in amazement. Elizabeth dashed through from the kitchen and opened her arms ready for her husband's warm embrace. "What happened, who was at the door?" Will ripped open the letter and unfolded the creased note.

_"Dear Mr William Turner,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the court of HM King George I. His majesty requests a audience with you to display your skills as a blacksmith. If your work is supremely adequate, you shall be in line for an occupation as his majesty's chief blacksmith._

_I hope you'll be willing to set sail for England in a week from now. It is of my saddest regret that you shall be only able to travel alone, no relative can accompany you on this voyage. _

_Kindest regards,_

_HM head of security,_

_Charles Thorn-Barstone"_

Will smiled jovially as Elizabeth took the letter from his hands. She recited the words in perfect articulation. "But...no it doesn't matter" Will placed his warm hands on her curvaceous waist. "What is it?" Elizabeth grinned sullenly as she folded the note up. "You're not allowed to be accompanied by a relative on your journey, Will. And I'm 8 months pregnant, your children need you" Elizabeth pushed Rhianna and Jack towards their father. Will bent down to face his children and hugged them tightly. "I want to stay with you, Jack, little Rhianna and the baby" Will stroked Elizabeth's stomach softly with his warm palm. "No, Will, you have to go. It could be good for you. It says if your work is adequate" She leant across his broad shoulder and sighed deeply. Rhianna rubbed her fingers along her father's cheek. "Daddy, I love you" Will rocked his daughter back and forth comfortingly. Elizabeth looked on, tears cascading down her flushed face. "What's ails you, Elizabeth?" She could not stay strong any longer, Elizabeth broke down in a flood of tears, collapsed on the long couch and cupped her face in her trembling hands. "I can't help but wonder what would happen if you were to get the job, we'd have to move to England, where we would have to start life anewI just can't face that again" Will nodded understandingly, resting his hands on hers. "I promise I will come back to you, maybe I could do some work here and get it shipped off to England" Elizabeth smiled brightly and leapt at him with open arms. Rhianna skipped mindlessly about the house. "Wait Anna" Elizabeth gathered her daughter up in her arms and blew raspberries her soft tummy. "Mummy, Jack says I smell" Elizabeth gave Jack a menacing look. "Jack, say sorry to your sister" He walked up to his sister sulkily and mumbled.

One week passed

"Elizabeth, don't start crying, we haven't even got to the docks yet" Will took the knapsack from his blubbering wife and caressed her cheek. Jack held up a bag up to Will and giggled fervidly. "Jack made you something for the journey, apple pastry" Will sniffed at the package and rubbed his stomach. "My favourite" Rhianna stumbled down the stairs with sheer enthusiasm. "Daddy, I...made...something" Rhianna handed Will a delicately braided reed bracelet, entwined intricately. "Oh it's beautiful" Will held out his wrist as Rhianna tied it round precisely. "Just like the one your mother made when we were twelve years old" Elizabeth tapped Jack on the shoulder as Will sat Rhianna on his knee. "Tell us the story, Daddy" Will sighed deeply. "Well your mother and I had been traipsing round the alleyways in Port Royal and we had decided to go down to the beach" Rhianna sat and listened intently. "Since I desisted your mother's attempt to braid my own hair, she tore some reeds and entwined them delicately" Will fingered the bracelet around his wrist as Elizabeth sat with Jack between her legs on the bottom step of the stairs. "Then I gave the bracelet to your father and proposed marriage, although we were but twelve years old. He laughed in my face" Elizabeth shot a look at Will as he smiled nervously.

Will kissed his family, each in turn. "So this is it then" Elizabeth laid her arms around his neck sadly. "I guess so...come back to us, Will" He pulled the knapsack from his back and returned the embrace. The Turners stood in line along the docks. Will felt his feet being pulled from underneath him as Jack and Rhianna tugged on his ankles. "Oi you two, now I want you to look after your mother and your new brother or sister, can you do that?" Jack and Rhianna saluted their 'captain' and grasped tightly onto their mother's hands. "When's Daddy coming back, Mummy?" Tears filled Elizabeth's reddened eyes. "I don't know, Darling" The children waved sadly at the distant ship that carried their father away from them.

As soon the children were settled in their beds, Elizabeth lay on the sofa, sobbing her heart out and clutching onto one of Will's shirts, that he'd forgotten to pack. Elizabeth wiped her tears away as the door was almost knocked off its hinges.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as the great Captain Jack Sparrow marched into the lobby and offered her a bottle of rum. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. "I have a proposition for you and Mr Turner, since the latter is not here, I shall be asking you" Elizabeth waved her arms in protest. "No, I can't. I have Jack and Anna to look after, anyway I have this one to think about, I'm 8 months gone and Will's gone off to the royal court of George I and I don't when he'll be back" She sat herself down as did Jack. Elizabeth sobbed loudly into Jack's dirty shirt as he patted her on the back unwillingly. "Don't worry, savvy" Jack smiled drunkenly, showing his golden teeth.

Meanwhile on the Aramathea...

Will sat sullenly on his makeshift bed, fingering the reeds of his bracelet. He shook the crumbs off his trousers and uncovered a letter, hiding in his knapsack.

_"Dear Will,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, if you're wondering how on earth it got in your bag, I slipped it in when you were in the kitchen. Jack and Rhianna send their love. The little one is no doubt going to keep me from sleeping, but I shall excuse it as there is only a month to go. I love you so much, Will Turner, more than words can describe. Mrs Cartwright is coming tomorrow to check up on the baby. I wish you could be here by our side. Anyway I shall not deter you from your voyage any longer._

_Yours truthfully,_

_Elizabeth"_

Will folded the message up and slipped it back in the sack. _'My darlings, my sweet, little darlings' _He sighed deeply, his head in his hands. Suddenly, the captain sauntered into the crowded room. "We ready to make berth, Mr Turner" Will hastily grabbed his belongings and ran up on deck.

Back in Port Royal...

"Jack, I can't come with you" Elizabeth led the captain to the door and handed him his 'effects' "Be seeing you around, lass" Jack cocked his hat and sauntered drunkenly down the steps. "What a man" Elizabeth stroked her bulging stomach and smiled to herself.

A/N The reason I added the time lapse is because if Elizabeth is heavily pregnant and Will has to go away then there is more of a chance that she could go into labour when he's absent. If you get my twisted logic say 'Aye' Hope you enjoyed it, just read and review!!


	11. Somebody to Love

A/N Sorry I haven't been writing chapters for A Paradise Lost lately, I have just been so busy with my new fanfiction: Torn In Two! Well here it is!

Chapter 11: Somebody to Love

Elizabeth took a quill from the ink pot and began scribbling words of love to her beloved.

_'Dearest Will,_

_My heart yearns for you, I give myself hope for your safe and swift return. You may think it's false hope but I'll shall not deter myself from wishing you well. Jack calls for you every day on the beach, down by his favourite rock pool, he sobs when there is no answer. Rhianna is quite the little lady, she can do cartwheels with no aid from me or Jack, she teases the gulls by showing them her bloomers. The little one is keeping me up at all hours of the morning with its tedious kicking. Just three long weeks to go before we know what gender our baby is, when it's lying our arms. I'm willing to wait for decades, if it means having you safe in my embrace._

_Your loving wife and bearer of your children,_

_Elizabeth_

_xxxxxxxxxx'_

She paused, tears cascading down her pale face. Elizabeth was startled by the creak of her bedroom door. She turned to see her son, standing speechlessly. "Mother, is everything alright?" She wiped away her tears with her hand and laughed at herself. "Yes fine, darling. Shall I take you back to bed?" Jack nodded as Elizabeth guided him to his room, holding his hand tightly. Jack pulled the covers up to his chin, waiting for his special good night kiss. "Mother, sing me a song" Elizabeth scratched her head in thought. "Alright! I'm thinking" She sat at the end of the bed and began singing to him soothingly.

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you.

Elizabeth stroked her son's soft brown hair as he lay soundly asleep, a firm smile across his face. _'I wish you were here beside me' _She kissed her son good-night and walked solemnly to her room.

She opened the drawer beside her bed, choking back her tears as she pulled out a bundle of letters, held together by a piece of string. Elizabeth untied the string binding the notes and picked up the first letter. "Will, this is my only escape from the outside world" Elizabeth held the missive close to her chest. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_'Elizabeth my beloved,_

_The voyage to England was eventful. _

_The ship's captain, Mr Bridges has let me stay me in his quarters after I told him about us and our cruel separation. _

_The food is 'delicious' not as good as yours though. _

_I can't wait until I'm holding you in my arms and kissing your tender neck. _

_My heart belongs to you and only you, well maybe it belongs to you, Jack and Rhianna, but I don't like being too precise. _

_I apologise for the wavering writing because the ship is rocking violently, water is pouring over the sides. _

_It reminds me of our first wedding day, when we were battling Cutler Beckett's minions. _

_When I kissed you as the waves crashed around us, I felt alive again. _

_Having spent weeks away from you, my Elizabeth, my lust for your sweet, tender lips shall be growing ever stronger every minute we're apart. _

_My love grows ever stronger each day we are parted._

_Will_

_xxxxxxx'_

Elizabeth folded the letter up and slipped in between its predecessors. She placed a trembling hand on her prominent stomach. "Oh please, let your mother sleep for one night" She blew the candle out and lay her tired head on the pillow.

xxxxx The Morning After xxxxx

Rhianna stumbled down the stairs, taking every step carefully. "Mummy, I can't f-find my b-lue d-dress" Elizabeth crouched down beside her daughter, wiping her hands on her apron. "It's in the wicker basket in your room" Elizabeth handed Rhianna a flannel, drenched in cold water. "But first wash your face" She continued scrubbing, venting all her upset and pain into washing the dishes. "Come back to me, Will, come back to me" Jack ran up to his mother, worried for her safety. "Stop Mother, stop" Tears trickled down his soft face, Elizabeth held his trembling body against hers. "I'm sorry, Jack. Forgive me?" She wiped his tears with her slender fingers. Jack nodded as he gripped onto his mother tightly. Rhianna pulled a chair up to the draining board and began scrubbing the dishes that were left.

"Oh helping me with washing up, what have I done to deserve this?" Elizabeth crossed her arms as Rhianna raised her head proudly. "You were upset, I wanted t-to help" Elizabeth smiled as she joined her daughter and son, washing and drying.

Suddenly, the happy scene was interrupted by a mysterious knock at the door. "Coming" Elizabeth ran through into the lobby, untying her apron. As she opened the door,she was met by the end of a sword. "Jack, Anna don't come in" Elizabeth could hear her children mumbling from the kitchen, she turn towards her captor and began to interrogate him.

"Why do want with us?" She spat in his dirty face, which made him retaliate violently.

"Not with your children, with you" He moved in closer toward Elizabeth, he stank of alcohol, making her sick inside.

"I'm not leaving without them" The boisterous man smiled nastily as two of his colleagues, whom Elizabeth hadn't seen before, entered carrying Jack and Rhianna, both gagged, under their muscly arms.

"Have it your way, Mrs Turner" Jack and Rhianna were thrown at their mother roughly. Their captor lead Elizabeth by the arm through the docks. Jack followed, holding Rhianna by the hand.

"In there"

Suddenly, Elizabeth's world went black, darkness consumed her.


	12. Devil Reincarnate

A/N We left it in a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't we?! Elizabeth and the kids have been kidnapped and Will is oblivious to that. Who kidnapped Elizabeth and the children? And why? Here comes Chapter 12 of A Paradise Lost-!!

Chapter 12: Devil Reincarnate

"Anna, she's waking up" Jack took the cold flannel off Elizabeth's forehead and stepped back to examine her.

"W-what happened to me?" Elizabeth pulled herself up wearily, clutching her head with the cool flannel Jack had given her.

"You weren't waking up, you hit your head" Rhianna was in a fit of tears, Elizabeth sat beside her, rocking her shivering body back and forth.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here" Elizabeth took out one of her hair grips and waddled to the door, she bit her lip as she failed to unlock it.

A quiet shriek echoed through the brig as Elizabeth pushed the rotting door and ushered her children out.

"This way, I'll go first, Jack hold your sister's hand and don't let go" Elizabeth grabbed his other hand and walked cautiously up the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"What do we have here? Mrs Turner, you've woken up, I see" A tall, rotund man stepped out in front of their exit, snarling like a hyena.

"You foul-mouthed ignoramus! You are the devil reincarnate!" Elizabeth hissed, baring her teeth.

"We thought you were going to say that" A tall, lanky man crept up behind them, sharpening his dagger with a dirty flannel.

"Let us go! I'm nine months pregnant and my children, they need water and food" Elizabeth ran for her children and hugged them tightly.

"Where's the absentee father, Mrs Turner?" the corpulent, dirty man marched up closer towards Elizabeth.

"None of your business, you great oaf" Jack glared at the smelly man the best he could.

"Y-you smelly man" Rhianna pouted angrily and stood on his bare foot, making him howl uncontrollably.

"Like mother, like daughter" Elizabeth pulled out one of her opponent's swords and began swinging her above her head wildly.

"Run to the boat, you two" Elizabeth stepped back cautiously as she was met by three muscly men swinging their swords at her.

Elizabeth jumped into the waiting boat and lowered them down slowly. "Take that oar and give it to me" She groaned as she pushed down hard on the oar.

Meanwhile back in Port Royal...

Will darted down the incline, his angst increasing for the loss of his darling wife and children. "Jack Sparrow!" Will ran through the alleys of Port Royal, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Giselle, it doesn't make you look fat, savvy" Will turned the corner cautiously, unaware of what was waiting for him.

Jack stood in shock, clutching his cheek, which started to redden. His eyes sparked as he clapped eyes on his old friend. "Will, where be your consort?"

"Well that's what I've come to talk to you about. Elizabeth has been kidnapped along with the children. I have come to ask for your help" Will scratched his stubble, tears forming in his reddened eyes.

Jack smiled comfortingly, his golden teeth glinting in the lamplight. "We'll get em back, Will. I give you my word"

Will coughed as Jack breathed on him, he was extremely intoxicated.

"We need our heading" Jack took out his beloved compass and marched swiftly towards the Pearl, her thin, black sails almost translucent in the moonlight.

"I'm going to find you, Elizabeth. If it's the last thing I do" Will pounded his fist down on the wooden guard rail.

Concurrently on the little boat...

"Darlings, wake up. I can see land" Elizabeth nudged the sleeping children excitedly as she began rowing faster towards the lit port.

"Mother, what do we do?" Jack rubbed his eyes wearily and pulled his sister out of the little vessel.

"We need to tie up the boat and...erm...explore the port for any signs of help" Elizabeth knelt down beside Jack as his little fingers intertwined the coarse rope.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we?" Elizabeth asked a old, decrepit gentleman, who was sat absent-mindedly on a barrel.

"You be in the port of St James, do you need any help finding your way around?" The old man grinned, Elizabeth noticed his rotting teeth and intoxicating breath.

"No thank you" Elizabeth led her children away, explaining to them that that's why they brush their teeth.

Elizabeth and the children returned to their tiny vessel, sorrowful. Elizabeth had wagered them a blanket for the restless journey back to Port Royal.

"There you two, get a good night's sleep" Elizabeth watched as they nestled into the blanket and lay their heads down sleepily.

"Will, I'm lost without you" Elizabeth sobbed as she set a course for home, wishing her husband would be there, waiting for them.

A/N Sorry about the short chapter. I have high hopes for this fanfiction. I'm on my hols so I'll be busy cos I'm going camping and then I'm going to Spain. Ciao for now, senors and senoritas.


	13. By the Power of Morpheus

A/N Chapter 13 of many, I hope!!! Well, here it is.

Disclaimer: Yes I do own it! Yeah right, I would be living it up in Hollywood if I did.

Chapter 13: By the Power of Morpheus

"All hands to starboard side" Jack paraded up and down the deck, shouting orders randomly.

"What's the point in looking for her, Poppet's probably dead by now?" Pintel strayed away from his work and looked out to the blue abyss.

"I need her back, that's the point" Will leapt at Pintel with clenched fists, Jack ran over to restrain him.

"Don't get yourself worked up over some **stupid, misguided pirate**" Jack shot a menacing glare at Pintel, who looked shocked and bemused.

"Captain, there's a boat" Marty screamed excitedly from the crow's nest.

"Signal em, you mangy dogs" Jack took the spyglass to his kohl rimmed eye.

"Young William, it be your bonny lass" Jack handed the spyglass to an apprehensive Will.

"ELIZABETH!" Will waved his arms madly and called to the little vessel. His call was answered as the stranger rowed towards them.

Jack threw them a line as the boat drew nearer. Will waited at the side of the Pearl nervously.

"Thank you" Elizabeth's voice was hoarse and croaky. Will stared at his wife uncertainly. She pulled Rhianna and Jack onto the deck with every ounce of her remaining strength.

"Elizabeth, how I've missed you" Will pulled her closer towards his burning chest, running his fingers through her honey-blonde hair.

"Will, I was kidnapped by pirates...they wanted my blood...I escaped" Elizabeth sobbed into his dark brown hair, she inhaled strongly.

Her head whirling with visions of the blacksmith's shop, the intense heat, hot sweat perspiring from Will's warm chest.

Will felt the ground give way suddenly, he collapsed in a heap.

Jack and Rhianna clung onto his ankles, sobbing into his faded trousers.

"Come, come my children" Will hugged them tightly, gasping at how much they'd both grown.

"What about this one?" Elizabeth pointed down at her prominent stomach, Will smirked at her.

"Not leaving anyone out, how are you then, baby?" Will stroked his wife's bulging abdomen.

"Did you get my letters?" Elizabeth asked stutteringly, staring into Will's deep brown eyes.

"Yes, did you get mine?" Will towered above her, cradling her in his strong arms.

"I never slept until I read them every night we were parted" Elizabeth wrapped her fingers in his.

"But now we aren't" Will slid his hands further up Elizabeth's torso, pausing at her stomach.

"Two weeks left, Will. Two weeks" Elizabeth beamed excitedly, gripping onto his hands tighter.

"It is going to be a boy, I have this feeling. The kicks are harder and more frequent" Elizabeth smiled nonchalantly.

"I'm hoping for both, one of each" Will smoothed out Elizabeth's honey-blonde hair.

"Tough luck, boy-oh" Elizabeth stared at Will with scornful eyes. "It's just going to be Arralyn or Caleb"

"Arralyn, interesting but Caleb, that's a good, strong name" Will scratched his stubble thoughtfully.

"Yes, we had an American stay with us when my father and I were in Port Royal, he had a daughter, Arralyn" Elizabeth smiled sunnily.

"Caleb Turner" Will repeated fervidly with sheer enthusiasm.

"I prefer Jack meself" Will laughed at his friend's self-absorption.

"Yes, but we already have Jack" Elizabeth pushed Jack forward, he looked up at his uncle and smiled, his tongue pushing through the gap of teeth.

"Nice teeth" Jack mumbled through gritted teeth, his kohl-rimmed eyes blazing bright.

"Play nice, kids" Will patted Jack on the back, smirking from corner to corner.

"Oh!" Will and Jack both looked at Elizabeth with puzzled eyes.

"The baby kicked" Elizabeth rested her back on a stray barrel.

"Let me feel" Will stroked his wife's stomach, both of them smiling blissfully.

"Jack, come and have a feel of your new unofficial niece or nephew" Elizabeth grasped onto Jack's bandaged hand and put it up against her prominent stomach.

"You'd think there were a herd of elephants inside ya" Jack grinned as Elizabeth slipped his hand further down her stomach.

"Oi I think that's quite enough. Liz needs her bed-rest" Will picked Elizabeth up from the dirty barrel.

"But I've already had some rest earlier" Elizabeth protested roughly, Will resisted Liz's objections.

"Look, I want the best for the both of you" Will pulled the covers over Liz's stomach and kissed her forehead.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Jack feeling the baby, would it?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow wittingly.

"No, not all" Will's face reddened as he ensconced himself at the end of their bunk.

"Arralyn, your father's jealous" Elizabeth conversed with the baby inside of her.

"Caleb, I'm not jealous" Will placed his hand on Elizabeth's abdomen and knelt beside her.

"Will, you're confusing the poor soul" Elizabeth patted her stomach, scowling light-heartedly.

Will sat Elizabeth up against the bed, propping her feet up against the headboard as it was giving her discomfort sitting in the foetal position. He brought her dinner, a delicacy where Elizabeth was concerned. The pair resorted to sleeping top to tail. They laughed all night, until Elizabeth succumbed the whims of slumber.

Will rested his head on the pillow and looked down at his sleeping wife nestled in the covers. "Keep dreaming, my love" He too gave in to the power of Morpheus, The Caribbean sea lolled them into a deep and much needed sleep.

A/N Aww!! Morpheus is the son of the god of sleep. Is it going to be a boy or a girl or twins? Do you like the names, Caleb and Arralyn?


	14. It Takes Two

A/N Sorry it's a bit delayed, I've been working on another fanfiction: The Show Must Go On. I have had a eventful first week of my summer. Just to clarify they have now got off the Pearl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean but I do have Orlando locked up in my cupboard though. I shall be expecting a massive ransom from Disney.

Chapter 14: It Takes Two

"Will, Jack, Rhianna dinnertime" Elizabeth tapped on the saucepan, waiting for the thundering sound of feet hitting the wooden steps.

"Coming" Jack was first to enter the kitchen with a angelic gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Where's your father and sister?" Elizabeth began to set the table hastily, pausing time to time to rest her aching legs.

"Daddy's with Rhianna and he's hanging her out of the bedroom window" Jack smiled cheekily, a toothy grin.

"He's what?" Elizabeth waddled towards the arched door but stopped at the frame.

"Anna dropped her hat out the window" Jack ran to Elizabeth's side to comfort her the best he could.

"Okay, Jack, get your father" Elizabeth waved hysterically to usher the boy, a clear liquid appeared visibly on her blue dress.

"But Mummy" Jack sat beside his mother as she panted heavily, grasping tightly on the door frame.

"Just go and get him" Elizabeth gritted her teeth as Jack ran timidly upstairs.

"Daddy, Mummy's peed herself" Jack gasped, Will lifted Rhianna out of the window and sat in front of Jack.

"Mummy's done what? Calm down, Jack" Will questioned the five year old intensely.

"Mummy said to tell you...to come...downstairs" Jack began running towards the stairs hastily.

"No Jack, stay with your sister" Will pointed towards the door and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Will...ow...it...hurts" Elizabeth clutched her stomach, screaming as the contractions worsened.

"Elizabeth keep calm. You've done this before" Will lifted her in his muscly arms as Elizabeth let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh...no...let's...leave...it in...there" Elizabeth clutched onto Will's shirt, tears of agony streaming down her face.

Will ascended the stairs carefully and turned to open their bedroom door.

"I'm getting that baby out of you, if it's the last thing I do" Will wiped the droplets from Elizabeth's flushed face.

"You...always...know...how...to...make...light...of...the...situation" Elizabeth smiled weakly as Will placed her gently on their bed.

"Just like before eh" Will slipped in his hand into Elizabeth's and smiled into her deep brown eyes.

"No...no you're going to get the doctor" Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she squeezed Will's hand.

"No, I'm not leaving you like I did last time" Will smoothed Elizabeth's honey blonde hair from out of her eyes.

"Please just go, I'll be fine" Elizabeth let go of Will's hand and resisted his help.

"No, Elizabeth I will not hear of it" Will sat at the other end of the bed and lifted Elizabeth's dress onto her knees.

"The...contractions...are...getting...closer...together" Elizabeth dug her nails into her bare thighs.

"I can't see anything" Will stared at Elizabeth, bewildered.

"That's...because...the...bloody...thing's...not...out yet" Elizabeth laid her head back against the array of pillows.

"Calm yourself, dear" Will swept Elizabeth's brow with his shirt sleeve to calm her.

A loud repetitive banging broke their scene, a certain captain crossed the boards up to the Turner's bedroom.

"Jack?" Elizabeth stared at the tall, statuesque figure standing in the doorway, holding a large half full bottle of rum.

"The one and only, lass" Jack noticed he had come at a bad time, he stood outside of the door and waited impatiently.

"Jack, get Mrs Cartwright. Elizabeth's in a critical position" Will poked his head round the corner, wiping his hands clean of Elizabeth's sweat.

"Right on it, mate" Jack ran down the stairs excitedly, he didn't notice the end step. Jack wobbled precariously until he fell head first on the marble floor.

"Butterflies, pretty butterflies" Jack followed the imaginary pictures through the door.

"Pirate!" A willowy young lady screeched uncontrollably, her eyes blazing with fearfulness.

"Shut it! I need to talk with Mrs Cartwright" Jack cupped her mouth and dragged her into a dark back street.

"Mrs Cartwright isn't here. I'm her daughter, Jennie-Lynne" She wriggled free from his tight grip and stepped into her mother's establishment.

"What's seems to be the trouble?" Jennie packed a small doctor's bag full of medical equipment.

"My mate's having a baby, well it's his wife because obviously men can have babies. What I'm trying to say is his wife's having a baby and he asked me to tell you to get your arse down there" Jack pointed towards their exit and hastily ran for the door.

"I couldn't find Mrs Cartwright, but I got the next best thing" Jack ran up the stairs, gripping onto Jennie's hand tightly.

"She's seven centimetres dilated, the baby's coming" Jennie scrubbed up and assembled herself at the rear of the double bed.

"Another one...ow...another one...ow" Elizabeth screamed, tears trickling from her lachrymose eyes.

"They'll just keep coming, longer and harder, Mrs...what's your name?" Jennie swiped her brow, a firm smile across her face.

"Turner...ow...Elizabeth...Turner...my husband...Will...he's 25...I'm...22" Elizabeth's panting deteriorated into terrified screaming.

"I don't think we need a life story, Mrs Turner. Now you're fully dilated so push as hard as you can for as long as you can" Jennie-Lynne placed a blanket underneath Elizabeth's feet to cushion the arriving baby.

"Just like before, Liz" Will squeezed her hand tightly and spoke to her soothingly.

"You're on the home stretch, love" Jack sat in the large wicker chair, the sun detailing his bronzed face and beard.

"Push, thrice more. The head's crowning" Jennie held out the blanket and grasped the baby's head with her hands.

"Come on, Liz. Three more pushes" Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand a little to reassure her.

"There we go, a lovely baby girl" Jennie-Lynne cradled the babe in the soft blanket and handed her to Will carefully.

"Oh she's beautiful" Will gazed into her big, sapphire eyes adoringly.

"Oh...there's...another...one...in...here" Jennie took another blanket from her bag and stood erect at the end of the double bed.

"T-twins...there's...more?" Elizabeth gripped onto the thin sheets, gritting her teeth through every tedious contraction.

"Two babies at the same time, wow" Jack snorted unknowing of the facts of childbirth.

"Yes, it is possible, Jack" Will sat in the chair beside Elizabeth, gently soothing her with his loving tone.

"Oh, she's...lovely...your father...and...ow" Elizabeth dug her nails into Will's trousers, her screaming drowning out any of their conversation.

"The baby should be arriving any time soon" Jennie wiped her hands clean of the additional blood.

"The sooner the better, I say" Jack yawned and stretched his scarred arms.

"It comes when it comes, Mr Sparrow" Jennie swiped Jack with the towel and shot him an angry glare.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Will squeaked with pleading eyes, Elizabeth's nails still embedded in his trousers.

"It's hard to tell" Jennie traced the time on the little clock on the mantle.

"I can...ow" Elizabeth screamed as she struggled with all her might.

Ten minutes passed before Elizabeth laid her head back against the array of cushions and let out a deep sigh.

"I am pleased to inform you that you have a beautiful baby boy" Jennie smiled jubilantly as she gently handed the crying baby into Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"Okay, shh, that's it, darling" She wrapped the baby comfortably to calm him.

"Caleb Weatherby Turner" Elizabeth whispered to herself softly, she glanced over to the chair beside her. Will lay sleeping, her daughter nestled in his strong arms.

"Your father is the fellow sleeping in the chair and that bundle in his arms is your sister, Arralyn" Elizabeth smiled at her sleeping boy, resting peacefully in her arms.

"Did I miss anything?" Will woke startled, he regained his composure and held Arralyn firmly.

"No, no you have a nice boy, Will. A beautiful baby boy" Elizabeth beamed happily as Will leaned over the bed and gave Caleb his little finger to latch onto.

"He's got blacksmith's hands, good and strong" Will visualised his son following the same profession as his father.

"And that little madam there, she'll be the envy of everyone in Port Royal" Elizabeth traded babies with her husband and gazed into Arralyn's deep, blue eyes sparkling nonchalantly.

"A blessing twice" Will sat dewy-eyed looking down at his beautiful son, sleeping in his strong arms.

"I wouldn't have got through it without you, it takes two to make a baby" Elizabeth grinned seductively at her husband, showing her defined features.

"Yes, but let's wait a bit, before we jump on the bandwagon" Will took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Oh Jack and Rhianna, I almost forgot" Elizabeth gasped, holding her delicate hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry, when Arralyn was being delivered, I told him to keep an eye on them" Will stood up from his chair and walked cautiously towards the door, smiling jovially.

Elizabeth could hear the muffled voices through the wall, she watched as Rhianna and Jack trailed into the bedroom, Will and Jack Sr. following behind them.

"Thank you, Mummy" Jack hugged Elizabeth tightly as Will sat with Rhianna and Caleb on the end of the bed.

"For what, love?" Elizabeth gently handed Caleb to his big brother, watching them bond happily.

"For giving me a brother like I wanted" Jack smiled, a toothy grin dominating his chubby face.

"Aw! That's alright. Just think it as an early Christmas present" Elizabeth stroked his soft brown hair and lifted Rhianna onto her lap.

"And for you, Anna. A little sister, Arralyn" She watched as Rhianna's rosy face lit up with sheer wonderment.

"Wow!" Rhianna touched Arralyn's chubby finger lightly and stroked her soft baby face.

"Well, be seeing you around, no doubt" Jack wandered aimlessly down the stairs, stumbling down wary of the bottom step.

"Jack?" Jennie-Lynne stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Yes?" Jack turned to see Jennie running towards him, her arms open wide in a warm embrace.

"Is it possible for an honest woman to fall in love with a pirate?" Jennie smiled into his deep auburn eyes, burning like fervidly.

"Don't know, love. You'll have to find out for..." Before Jack could finish his sentence, his lips were locked firmly with Jennie's.

"Is this what you really want? To be a pirate's wench?" Jack slipped out of the passionate embrace.

"Well when you put it like that?" Jennie took Jack's tricorn hat from his head and placed it on hers.

"Suits you" Jack held Jennie strongly in his arms and walked down the porch with her.

At the very same moment, Elizabeth and Will were sat with their four beautiful children, praying that the day wouldn't end.

A/N Oh so Jack's got a new lover! Jennie-Lynne will be a firm character now. Elizabeth and Will are parents once again; Arralyn and Caleb! Four little children running about the place. Chaos will ensue quite quickly!!! Please R+R A.S.A.P.

Bearing in mind I won't be here next week or the two weeks following that.


	15. You're Timeless to Me

A/N Do y'all remember where we left them all?? Jennie had gone off with Jack and Elizabeth had safely delivered the twins! Well here it is, Chapter 15!! The title is inspired by the song from Hairspray, the best musical ever! Some of the dialogue has been taken from the song 'Thank you for loving me' by John Bon Jovi.

Disclaimer: Making me say I don't own Orlando or Johnny is just TORTURE! So 'NO' I don't own the Pirates Of The Caribbean trilogy or anything to do with it.

Chapter 15: Without Love

"Anna, you've heard that story four times already" Elizabeth sat on the bed as Rhianna ran around her excitedly.

"I know that's why I want to hear it again, it's my favourite, Mama" Rhianna stopped at the door as Will entered with Caleb and Arralyn in his arms and Jack running about him fervidly.

"Rhianna Abigail Turner, will you ever listen to reason?" Elizabeth crossed her arms dominantly and smiled down at her innocent daughter.

"No, cos Papa says 'You're never too tired for a mother's story '" Rhianna ran to her father defiantly.

"I would've thought you'd have something to do with it" Elizabeth took a soft woollen bonnet from the drawer.

"Yes, she's just extremely excited and fervid, Liz" Will smiled as Elizabeth slipped the snow white bonnet onto Arralyn's bald head.

"I know, I've just run out of stories to tell her" Elizabeth sighed as Will handed Caleb over to her.

"You don't have to worry about that" Will stroked Elizabeth's chin softly, both Arralyn and Caleb gurgling happily.

"Does that mean I get my story, Mama?" Rhianna sat upright in the soft covers of the bed.

"Yes I suppose it does, shall I start from the very beginning?" Elizabeth rested herself and Caleb in her favourite chair, facing the large French doors.

Rhianna nodded fervidly as she sat beside her mother whilst Will held Arralyn in his strong arms.

Elizabeth began telling the story as the children watched excitedly in a circle around her feet.

-Beginning of flashback-

"Elizabeth, slow down" Will panted as he made his way down the rocky path down to the beach waiting before them.

"After six years of knowing each other, you still can't beat me, Will" Elizabeth skipped about through the sandy dunes and smiled cheekily.

"I let you win this time and that time after that and that time..."Will began counting on his fingers unaware of the fact Elizabeth had seated herself out of his sight.

"Aw you're just so chivalrous the amount of times you let me beat you" Elizabeth spread out her skirts along the golden sands. The water cooling her tiny feet, sending her into a pleasurable asylum.

"The sunset is beautiful tonight, better than most others we've seen" Will sat down beside Elizabeth and shuddered as the cold sea breeze swept in.

"Are you cold, Will. I've brought a blanket for us to hide under" Elizabeth unfolded the cover and pulled it over both her and Will.

"Elizabeth, I've begun having these 'feelings' that I haven't felt before and I'm not sure whether I can conceal them any longer" Will wriggled in closer towards Elizabeth never taking his eyes off her.

"What are you trying to say?" Elizabeth gripped onto Will's hand reassuringly.

"We've been friends for six years now since we were ten and I...I have loved...you since the m-moment I clasped eyes on you" Will turned away, shielding his face from embarrassment.

"Will, it's funny because I feel sort of the same way but I didn't know how to say it to your face" Elizabeth lent in closer till their foreheads were touching and they were looking deeply in each other's eyes.

"We're sixteen, we know what we're doing, don't we?" Will embraced Elizabeth with all his love and compassion.

"Yes we're mature and responsible human beings, we will respect each other" Elizabeth told Will to reassure him but it was her that needed it.

"I wouldn't deflower you unless you felt right about it or perhaps when you're married"

"Who says I won't marry you, oh sorry that sounded all right in my head but it must have come out making me sound so forward" Elizabeth held a hand to her mouth as she corrected herself.

"I understand, there is this thing called what was it...contraception and that stops women having babies" Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and continued to comfort her about the whims of sexual intercourse.

"Thank you, Will. You're a great comfort for me and my worries" Elizabeth patted Will's hand as she stood up on the hot grains of sand.

"It's all you, Elizabeth. Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see" Will leaned in towards Elizabeth, catching her unawares. Their lips gently touched. As they broke apart from each other, Will gently spoke "For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe"

"Oh Will you speak as if love were everything in life and more" Elizabeth began to speak as Will interrupted her unintentionally.

"Yes it is to me. Since my mother died god rest her soul, you need to be thankful for what you've got because you never when it going to just disappear. I love you, Elizabeth and I'm not just willing to give you up" Will held her close to his warm chest and let in a deep breath.

"I want you to understand that I love you and I will fight any battle to get you back to me" Elizabeth stood up majestically wielding an imaginary sword and sticking out her 'assets' which caught Will's direct attention.

"Thank you" Will couldn't keep his eyes off Elizabeth, he just followed her hands as they slipped down to her waist and she strutted down the beach sophisticatedly.

"Are you looking where you shouldn't, Mr Turner?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"No because I'm n-not like that at all" Will took Elizabeth by the arm and escorted her up the rocky path aside the beach.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

"Will Turner if I don't end up marrying you there is something wrong with the world" Elizabeth gripped onto Will's waist as they slowly made they way into the hustle and bustle of town.

-End of Flashback-

"So that is how your father and I were destined to be together" Elizabeth smiled as the children sparked with sheer enthusiasm.

"Mama next time can you make it a bit shorter" Rhianna stood next to her mother and yawned.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" Elizabeth kissed her atop her dark brown curls.

"Come on Miss, time for bed" Will led Rhianna to the door and smiled sweetly at his sleeping wife nestled in the big armchair.

"Sing me a lullaby please, Papa. Like mama does" Rhianna pouted innocently, too much for Will to resist.

"Alright what's your favourite song for mama to sing?" Will sat on the end of the bed and tucked the soft covers underneath her.

"I don't know the name exactly but it goes like this..." Rhianna began humming the song until Will could remember the lullaby.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time"

Will stopped as Rhianna was slowly lulled into a pleasant sleep.

"Sweet dreams, love. God bless" He kissed the top of his daughter's head and walked silently towards Jack's bed.

"Pleasant sleep, little man. May all your worries be small and your ambitions be great" Jack stirred a little but seemed unfazed by this.

"You too Mr Turner" Will turned around startled at the 'mystery' voice.

"Why hello, may I escort this beautiful young lady down the hall?" Will held out his arms for Elizabeth to grasp onto.

"You may, kind sir" Elizabeth leant her head on his strong, manly shoulders.

"Liz, you are perhaps the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, loving woman I have ever come across" Will smiled as she took off her jewellery, which mainly consisted of her wedding ring and a delicate emerald necklace her father had given her.

"And you are the most handsome, courageous, caring, unselfish man I have ever hoped to marry" Elizabeth leant in closer towards Will, her honey blonde curls brushed against Will's tanned chest.

"And I hasten to add that you have done a marvellous job rearing our four beautiful children" Will held her delicate hands in his and exhaled deeply.

Suddenly Elizabeth coughed vigourously, Will held her close as she inhaled and exhaled calmly.

"Liz, are you alright?" Will stared at her astounded as Liz continued coughing.

"Fine ahem _cough _I just need a glass of water" Elizabeth walked towards the bathroom cautiously.

"Elizabeth...there's...blood...on my...shirt" Will examined the patch of blood dripping from his shirt and looked questionably at his wife.

"My mouth...is covered...in...it" Elizabeth ran into Will's arms and sobbed into his blood-ridden shirt.

"We'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning, I promise" Will kissed Elizabeth atop her head of honey blonde curls.

As the Turners slept soundly, tucked in their beds, worry and tension cast a shadow in Will's mind. He so wanted it to be morning soon so he could what was wrong with his wife.

A/N Ooh what is wrong with Liz? I'm so mean, aren't I? Please read and review!!


	16. Time Will Tell

A/N I have decided what is wrong with Elizabeth! It suddenly came to me. I had to choose between two of the original things I had planned. Right then, shall we crack on with it? Yes we shall!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER OWN Pirates Of the Caribbean! Can I buy Johnny and Orlando?

Chapter 16: Time Will Tell

"Elizabeth, are you coughing again?" Will shouted through to the bathroom. But hearing no answer he ran down the stairs to hear the hushed voices in the kitchen.

"Shh! He's coming" Elizabeth ushered her children into their seats and set out the table, hearing Will's arrival.

"Daddy, we haven't got a surprise for you" Rhianna smiled cheekily, baring her new teeth, growing through.

"Anna!" Jack turned to his little sister, glaring viciously.

"I'm sorry but Mama and Papa told me not keep secrets" Rhianna held her head up high, showing her proud, beaming grin.

"Yes we did, I suppose" Elizabeth kissed her daughter atop her bed of dark brown curls.

"So what's this then" Will leant on the wall, folding his arms.

"Breakfast" Elizabeth took the lid of the steaming pot of porridge.

"Yum! Mushed up brains" Jack took a spoon and began to dig into the wholesome meal that was waiting before him.

"I sort of taught him that" Will held up his hand as Elizabeth looked at him despairingly.

"Well at least it gets him eating something healthy" Elizabeth dished out Rhianna's serving and gave everyone a warm smile.

"Do you like your porridge, Rhianna?" Will poured everyone a refreshing glass of lemonade, freshly squeezed by his wife's own hand.

"Lumpy, very lumpy" Rhianna watched as some of her porridge dropped off the spoon slowly.

"That's the best bit" Elizabeth fed the twins through the only means they would affiliate with.

"We could put some nanas in it if you like?" Will began to mush up the bananas and spread them in the appetising meal.

"Nanas, nanas" Rhianna tucked into her breakfast as Elizabeth finished feeding Caleb and had moved onto his older sister.

"Now you two, you're going to have to be very good at the doctor's today" Will talked to them both seriously.

"Why are you going to the doctor's, Mama?" Jack got out of his chair and asked his mother innocently.

"Because I haven't been feeling right for the past day or so" Elizabeth held his hand and cajoled with Jack.

"Is it like when Anna had her cough?" Jack looked up at Elizabeth and smiled angelically.

"Not quite, but we'll talk about it later, darling" Elizabeth patted Jack's golden hair, which was entirely covering his face.

"Rhianna, don't you need to get dressed?" Will looked up from his empty bowl to his daughter.

"I'm already dressed, Papa" Rhianna twirled in a dress of delicate china blue.

"Anna, do you want me to do your hair?" Elizabeth took some string from the kitchen dresser and sat with her legs open wide.

"Yes please" Rhianna sat in front of her mother as she gently ran the brush through her hair.

"Steal away, steal away home

Green trees are bendin'

Poles in the sand are tremblin'

The trumpet sounds within my soul

I ain't got long to stay here

Oh Lord I ain't got long to stay here" Elizabeth sang softly as she tied Rhianna's dark brown curls into a neat braid trailing down her back.

"What was that?" Will asked as he bounced Arralyn on his knee.

"Just a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger" Elizabeth continued to sing barely audible.

"When can we see grandfather again?" Jack asked as he played with little Caleb.

"I'm not sure, when he comes back from his voyage I expect" Will thought deeply about actually coming face to face with his father again.

"Well it's time for us to be going to the doctor's" Elizabeth took Jack's things from the hook and handed them to Will.

"Are we ready to go?" Elizabeth slipped Caleb into a soft blanket and cushioned his head carefully.

"Yes we seem to be. Do we have all the children?" Will counted the excitable children standing about him.

As they walked through the streets of Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that everyone they came across seemed to staring at them.

"Oh I bet they're getting a good sex life with four children under their roof already. They're barely 25" Elizabeth heard a stout little women muttered to her neighbour.

"That is the sweet governor's daughter, carrying a baby in the crook of her arm there, the shame of it all" Will noticed out of the corner of his eye, Mrs Smirh, the town's gossip.

They slowly made it up the cobbled steps towards the doctor's, Will held open the door for his wife kindly.

"Will, you wait here" Elizabeth ushered her daughter and son into their seats.

"What the...I'm coming with you" Will was held down on his seat by Elizabeth forcefully.

"No please, Will" Elizabeth began to start for the door, Mr Collins hobbled through.

"Oh sorry" Elizabeth stepped through the door and Will's heart leapt.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Mr Collins took out his notes and began writing with his plumed quill.

"I appear to be coughing up blood" Elizabeth felt sweat perspiring down her cheek as she explained her symptoms.

"Have you been feeling sweaty of late?" Mr Collins looked up from his notes and smiled comfortingly.

"Yes, just now" Elizabeth mopped her sweaty brow as Mr Cotton pursed his lips, concentrating intently.

"Well I have read up on every one of your symptoms and it appears sadly and much to my regret, it seems you have tuberculosis" Mr Collins' voice wavered as he delivered the sad and deeply regretting news.

"Is it curable?" Elizabeth's heart thumped fast and furiously inside her chest.

"Yes within six months, if we treat it in it's beginning, we have a one hundred per cent chance of survival" Elizabeth kept a straight face through all of Mr Collins' extensive talk.

"Do you wish to tell your husband or shall I speak to him?" Mr Collins walked towards the door.

"No thank you, I would like to speak to my husband first and foremost before anybody" Elizabeth pulled her shawl closer around her chest.

As Elizabeth walked out sullenly, Will leapt at her with open arms.

"My dear husband, my children" Elizabeth sobbed as her children ran at her, their tears cascading down their angelic, little faces.

"What's wrong with you?" Will asked concerned, his face drained of any colour that it may have.

"I've...I...have...tuberculosis" Elizabeth could hold her tears no longer, she taste the salty tears as they gently fell.

"We'll sort this out, you're going to be absolutely fine" Will stuttered nervously as he rubbed Elizabeth's back in comfort.

"Can we please go home?" Elizabeth hugged her tiny child tightly as they slowly made their way through the busy streets, people watching their every move.

"Jack, Rhianna please could you take the twins upstairs and entertain them" Will watched as Elizabeth kissed Arralyn's bald head and marched the children up the stairs.

"Mama, why do we have to go upstairs?" Jack sat and lay his head against Elizabeth's bosom.

"Your father and I need to have a bit of a talk" Elizabeth smiled at all her children in turn reassuringly.

"I love you this much, Mama" Rhianna held out her hands wide and outstretched in front of her mother.

"Thank you very much, darling" Elizabeth lifted Jack off her knee and reassembled herself.

"See you later, dears" Elizabeth held herself, trying not to let her regretful predicament get in the way.

"Liz, we need to talk" Will poured two separate glasses of wine and handed one of them to Elizabeth.

"I have tuberculosis there is nothing more to say" Elizabeth took a sip out of her glass and turned away.

"There is...something to say" Will followed after her, his voice deep and meaningful.

"What that I might not be able to kiss my children every night or I won't get to grow old with you like I wanted? What is it, Will?" Elizabeth's voice grew choking and hoarse, her tears streaming uncontrollably down her face.

"Look! You're the strongest woman I have come across. You can and will get through this" Or so help me God, I wouldn't be able to survive without you" Will pulled Elizabeth into a tight but passionate embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Elizabeth tried to let out a timid smile.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, its sinister sound echoing about them.

"Don't say a word to whoever is behind this door" Elizabeth put her fingers to her lips as she cautiously opened the door.

"How do you do, we're Mr and Mrs...Wellington and we're wondering whether a certain Will and Elizabeth Turner would let us into their humble abode" A rather tall, wily man stood above Elizabeth, his teeth shining through his crooked smile. To her right, a elegant woman dressed in a delicate emerald green dress and a pair of thin gloves held firmly in her hands.

"Jack, we know it's you" Elizabeth smiled as Jack uncovered himself from the cloak he had been fully clothed in.

"Lizzy, may I present my wife, Jennie-Lynne Sparrow" Jack slipped his hand round his wife's waist.

"Oh my goodness, Jennie-Lynne" Elizabeth hugged her friend tightly as Jennie was introduced.

"Jack Sparrow married, never thought I'd see the day" Will shook Jack's hand, trying to convey their masculinity.

"Yep and a little kiddy on the way" Jack couldn't conceal his paternal glow from his friends.

"Jennie, you are practically glowing" Elizabeth smiled at her friend's virtuous glow.

"Thank you" Jennie took Elizabeth's hand in hers and spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"Liz, shall I get the children from their room?" Will led Jack up the stairs to introduce himself for the third time.

"Uncle Jack!" Jack was elated when he came face to face with the man whom he was so aptly named after.

"You alright, squirt?" Jack placed his tattered tricorn roughly atop Jack Jr's head.

"I'm fine. Daddy says that when I'm this high I can have my own sword" Jack tried with all his might to reach on to his tippy-toes.

"Well your daddy had the snip-snip so I'm not sure whether he can fight wid' ya" Jack held up an imaginary pair of scissors and snipped a horizontal line.

"Thank you, let's hope Jack's not old enough to remember such things" Will watched as Jack Jr. copied absentmindedly what his older peer had shown him.

"Hello, Uncle Jack" Rhianna curtseyed to the pirate, which he returned politely with a bow.

"This can't be little Rhianna?" Jack paused for a second before carrying Rhianna in his strong arms and gently blowing raspberries into her stomach.

Rhianna's uncontrollable laughter alerted Elizabeth and Jennie-Lynne, they walked slowly up the stairs.

"Hello Rhianna, how are you?" Jennie knelt down beside Rhianna, speaking to her in a motherly tone.

"Fine thank you" Rhianna did the same as she had done with Jack and took her place next to her mother.

"Oh how your children have grown, Liz" Jennie sat across Jack's lap, holding lovingly onto his hand.

"It seems almost yesterday when I had given birth to them all" Elizabeth held Arralyn close to her bosom.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will placed a comforting arm around her trembling waist.

"Yes I'm fine" Elizabeth dabbed her wet eyes carefully with the corner of her dress.

"Come now, children. Downstairs" Will ushered his enthusiastic children down the stairs carefully, closely followed by his wife and close friends.

"Well who's up for a tankard of my finest wine shipped back from the tropics of Santa Lucia" Jack swaggered drunkenly through to the lounge area, pouring some of the wine into the beakers.

"Casa Blanco, good choice" Elizabeth examined the bottle and placed it gracefully back on the table.

"You used to drink this beverage?" Will gasped at his wife's hidden knowledge in wine.

"Not this exact one, this is a heirloom. 1604, a great year" Elizabeth took up her glass and began sipping it gently.

"Great taste, Lizabeth" Jack knocked his wine back with one gulp and waved his hands drunkenly.

"Thank you" Elizabeth raised her glass and chinked it with Jack and Will's.

"To good wives, good children and good husbands" Will recited as he glanced at Elizabeth and his children playing happily by the fire.

"Here, here" Jack smiled at his wife, looking as elegant as ever with her prominent stomach completing her.

"So when are you out of town this time, Jack?" Will put his feet up on the table lazily and tipped his head down to his chest.

"In a week we set sail for Isla De Ortiz, you two can come with us if you like and the children naturally" Jack smiled at the idea, the old team back fighting the forces of evil, side by side.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea, one of your best yet" Elizabeth giggled drunkenly as everyone began chatting and conferring between each other about this wonderful but equally dangerous plan of Jack's.

"That's it then, we set sail for Isla De Ortiz and may we have a pleasant and bounteous voyage" Jack raised his glass again and looked around the room, for now he was truly grateful to have so a beautiful wife, two of the best friends he could ever wish for and four of the most mischievous, loveable nieces and nephews in the world.

"Jack, Rhianna, your mother and I have decided to take a little trip with your aunt and uncle, are you guys ready for that?" Will watched his children smiled and nodded their heads in perfect unison.

"Well, I should get packing then" Liz lifted herself out of the massive armchair she had ensconced herself in.

"I'll give you a hand" Jennie huffed and puffed as Jack steadily helped up from her seat.

"Thank you, dear" Jennie kissed Jack's cheek gratefully and linked her arm with Elizabeth's.

"Well what we do without beautiful children and beautiful wives, eh?" Will sat himself back and sighed.

"Well you would probably be still roaming about Port Royal, watching your Lizabeth smooching Norrington and raising his clones" Jack held up his spare hip flask that he had had fastened onto his belt.

"Oi, I love Elizabeth and I would have fought for her and as you heard me say before I would die for her" Will smiled as Jennie entered panicked and disturbed.

"Will! It's Elizabeth, she's burning up" Jennie stopped at Will's chair and watched as he leapt from it.

"Jack, Jennie Lynne look after the children" Will's voice trailed off as he ran up the stairs in search of his wife.

"Will, I'm...in the bedroom" Elizabeth lay on the bed as Will came storming through to her, his face flushed and saddened.

"Elizabeth, just don't say anything" Will took the spare flannel lying on the table beside them and gently patted Elizabeth's hot forehead.

"I can't last any longer, Will" Elizabeth suddenly closed her eyes, Will's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Elizabeth, please wake up, wake up" Will's voice echoed through Elizabeth's mind, she could either let go of everything she had or she could fight till the end like her past experiences had shown her.

What was she going to do? It was her chance to choose; to live or die.

A/N Hope you enjoyed as best you could. I don't wanna to be the bad guy, almost killing off one of my main characters. Elizabeth is clutching on for dear life. Will thinks she is dead but is she just sleeping? Ummm, well if you want all questions answered, please read and review!


	17. Tears Dry On Their Own

A/N This is the rather sad chapter after the equally sad chapter that came before this one. And also, some of Will's soppy dialogue is from 'Everything I do I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. By the way, the fight in the beginning isn't a gay fight between Jack and Will! Elizabeth is in a critical state of both mind and body. Will is left sobbing at her bedside. Until...well you're gonna have to read on.

Chapter 17: Tears Dry On Their Own

Will suddenly felt a sharp grasp on his shirt sleeve, he wiped his eyes and looked up. He cupped Elizabeth's frail face in his hands and kissed her cold lips lightly.

"Elizabeth? If you're there then please listen...I can't live without you. I mean what about Anna's lady problems and Jack's new school, I can't cope" Will held onto Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it softly.

Elizabeth let out a loud hoarse gasp and her eyes fluttered delicately and then burst wide open as she coughed vigourously.

"Oh it's a miracle, a bloody miracle" Will hugged Elizabeth's body and watched as she stretched out her feeble hands and enveloped Will in a tender embrace.

"Will...I love...you" Elizabeth stroked Will's hair comfortingly and smiled weakly through her matted hair and salty tears.

"I don't want lose you again" Will sat on the edge of the bed and held onto her hands

"Hopefully you won't have to" Elizabeth wiped away Will's tears and kissed him tenderly.

"Well Mrs Turner, what have we here?" Will crawled in for a closer oral inspection. "It appears you have something in your mouth, which I am going to have to extract using a very powerful tool" He slowly slipped his tongue into Elizabeth's mouth and kissed her passionately.

"Look into your heart you will find. There's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am take my life. I would give it all I would sacrifice" Will turned her hands over and kissed Elizabeth's palms.

Elizabeth suddenly felt Will put something in her hand and looked down to see a sparkling necklace with a dark precious stone in the pendant. A pair of crossed swords were embedded in the stone with shimmering gold.

"Oh my goodness, Will. It's beautiful" Elizabeth stroked the pendant and gazed into its centre. "When? How?"

"My darling, I bought the pendant at the stall you stop by every time you come to the shop. I thought about that day we were on the beach after the battle and how are our swords were crossed like that" Will pulled Elizabeth's hair back, stretching down her back and fastened the necklace.

"It's fantastic, Will. Thank you for being so kind and considerate" Elizabeth enveloped Will in a tender embrace and smiled.

"Oh thank you, for I wouldn't have bought it if it weren't for you" Will returned her smile with a cheshire grin.

"Come now, I think we're missing something or should I say someone" Elizabeth looked about her and saw that her children were missing.

"What?" Will raised his eyebrow as Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on, what is it that keeps us up in the early hours of the morning, oh and we have four of them?" Elizabeth had given Will a massive clue although he couldn't quite understand what she was insinuating.

"The children; Jack, Anna, Lynnie oh little Caleb" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and scowled at her husband, standing confusedly at her side.

"I guess so, here let me help" Will picked Elizabeth up in his strong arms and carried her down the stairs carefully.

"Mama!" Jack ran to his mother's side and clung onto her waist happily.

"Oh my boy" Elizabeth came down to Jack's size and hugged him tightly. Did I miss anything?" She stood up again just as Jennie and Jack walked into the foyer with Arralyn and Caleb asleep in their arms and Rhianna running behind them.

"Caleb did a poop in his nappy" Rhianna piped up as soon as she had caught up with the adults.

"Oh did he" Elizabeth took Caleb from Jack and gently bobbed him on her hip.

"Yes and Uncle Jack washed him in the sink" Jack added mischievously.

"Jack, how very resourceful of you" Elizabeth tried hard not to giggled at their antics.

"Yes the little bugger does hold a pamper full of fun" Jack tickled Caleb's tiny feet and watched him babble.

"Come on, let us enter the lounge and have Uncle Jack tell us of his adventures" Will held Arralyn close to his warm chest and walked into the lounge.

They all seated themselves, either in chairs or on laps. Elizabeth sat back and stroked Anna's hair and hummed audibly.

"Well it all started back when your papa here came and asked for my help rescuing his fair maiden, your mother. We 'commandeered' Norrington's ship and sailed for Isla De Muerta" The children sat wide-eyed as their uncle continued with the story, whilst Elizabeth yawned as she'd heard this story all before and furthermore she took part in the adventure.

"I had told your father that we should retreat back to the Interceptor but sure he wouldn't take no for an answer, but I can't remember anything after that" Jack sat back and tried to remember the rest of the story. Will concealed his face and sighed deeply, he knew what became of Uncle Jack after that.

"I distinctly remember that Will whacked you round with a sceptre" Elizabeth giggled as Jack hit Will round the head and scowled at him.

"Will! I feel betrayed and used" Jack smiled as he continued to wrestle Will, which brought them into the garden.

"Don't break anything, darling" Elizabeth followed them through onto the veranda with Rhianna and Jack in tow.

"Well this is rather exciting" Jennie helped Elizabeth carry little Caleb out in the fresh air.

"HELP ME!" Jack ran around the garden, screaming and throwing his hands about wildly.

"Come and fight like a man, oh scratch that you aren't a man" Will grabbed Jack around the legs and wrestled him to the ground ferociously.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, Eunuch" Jack held up Will's arm and began biting him till he screamed out in pain.

"Put your hands up" Jack grasped onto his wooden sword above his head and began to swoop it bravely.

"Oh my goodness, excuse me" Elizabeth slowly ran down the garden path and took the weapon out of her son's hands.

"But Mama, I was just about to kill him" Jack reached out to grab the sword from his mother's hand and pouted adorably.

"Kill him later, darling" Elizabeth took Jack away from the fighting and sat him down between her legs on the veranda floor.

"Where were we?" Jack resumed his position and wrestled Will to the ground.

"I was just about to kick your arse" Will threw a punch across Jack's cheek.

"Just because I kissed your wife" Jack glanced over to Jennie who was quite taken aback by this secret, but didn't seem fazed.

"My dear wife married me, not some rum-soaked pirate" Will punched Jack again this time more fiercely.

"Yes but she spent a whole night with me on a beach, very romantic" Jack hadn't noticed that his wife was still watching them and was not best pleased.

"Oh was it" Jennie stumbled over and looked straight into his kohl-rimmed eyes.

"Jen, I only said it to make him look bad" Jack kissed her lips softly, symbolising his humble apology.

"But just say to me, you didn't have feelings for her when you were left on that beach with her" Jennie spoke to Jack with a serious tinge to her voice.

"I didn't and still don't have feelings for the woman that betrayed me to Davy Jones" Jack turned to Elizabeth and held his hands in the 'prayer'. "Sorry"

"That's resolved it. Who's up for some dinner?" Will and Elizabeth set out the dining table with the help of Rhianna and Jack, whilst Jennie and Jack Sr. helped look after Caleb and Arralyn.

"Elizabeth, let me give you a hand" Jennie began cutting up the vegetables while Liz washed her hands.

"Thank you. Jennie, I'm so sorry about earlier" Jennie laughed and turned to her friend.

"It is absolutely fine, Liz. Mother told me to expect this of Jack's kind. 'He's got a notorious past, has Jack. He'll not come home and he'll be living it up with a prostitute' she said to me. I guess that's what comes of being a pirate's wife" Jennie smiled, her maternal glow overshadowing her body.

"Firewood collected, Madam" Will entered, his shirt not on his body and sweat dripping down his brow. Elizabeth giggled as Will flexed his muscles.

"Now put it over there" Elizabeth pointed over to the empty fireplace and smiled mischievously.

"Slave-driver" Will muttered under his breath, although Elizabeth could hear him.

"Excuse me what was that?" Elizabeth crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"Nothing, not at all" Will wandered off before anything else be said on the matter.

"Good" Elizabeth continued with her cooking and hummed a little ditty to make the time move faster.

A while later...

"Dinner!" Elizabeth hollered through the door, waiting for an answer.

"Coming, Mama" Jack ran through into the kitchen excitedly closely followed by Rhianna and their father.

"Vegetable and meat stew" Elizabeth squeezed the last remaining juice out of the tomatoes and set the meal out before them. As the rest of the table ate ravenously, Elizabeth took this time to recollect about the past. It's true, the Turners had been dealt a bad hand over the past five years with Jack's kidnapping and Elizabeth's tuberculosis. But there have been good times also to counterbalance the bad, together Will and Elizabeth have reared four of the most beautiful children in the world. They have been reunited with Jack and the crew of the Pearl and they have been become husband and wife once again.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand supportively, smiling at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Nothing" Elizabeth returned the smile comfortingly, her eyes shining brightly under all that turmoil she'd been thinking about.

"This dinner is lovely, may I take this to thank our beautiful wives for this bounteous feast" Jack put his hands in the 'prayer' and looked up at the ceiling religiously.

"How far gone are you, Jennie?" Elizabeth inquired politely whilst undoing her dress respectfully.

"About seven months. It's due in early December" Jennie stroked her stomach maternally.

"Aw! A Christmas baby" Elizabeth smiled as she cupped her hands with glee.

"Let's call it Jesus" Jack put his index finger into the air and smiled.

"We are not calling our first born Jesus, Jack. It'll grow up mentally confused, you'll shout 'Oh Jesus' and it'll come running. What are we going to call the other one Christ?" Jennie stroked her prominent stomach maternally and scowled at her husband.

"What about Joseph?" Elizabeth put the name forward and sat back to feed Caleb as the parents-to-be examined the possibilities.

"Joseph Matthias William Sparrow" Will's ears pricked at the mention of his name, he wouldn't have thought that Jack would even think about naming their first born after him, even if it would be the middle name.

"Or Susan Elizabeth Corrine Sparrow, there is an equal chance that the baby could be a girl, Jack" Jennie turned to her husband and patted his hand.

"Yes but who's going to carry on the Sparrow legacy, not a girl that's for sure" Jack crossed his arms sulkily and pouted childishly.

"Girls can do anything boys can do. What are you going to do when this baby comes out and it's a girl, are you just going to throw it out?" Jennie tried to get out of her chair to go but struggled to pull herself up. Jack snorted at his poor wife's tedious struggle.

"No I'm not going to throw our child out on the street" Jack pulled Jennie from her chair and walked her outside to the garden.

Elizabeth coughed continuously as she tidied the plates and cutlery away into the basin. Will watched her sympathetically and longed to end her pain.

"Elizabeth, come sit down" Will led her through to the lounge and laid down and pulled Elizabeth on top of him, running his fingers through her hair.

"Will, I need to get the dishes finished" Liz held herself up and turned to leave, when her lips were tangled in a kiss of fervid desire.

"Leave them" Will smiled as he slowly moved in for a passionate kiss to share with his wife.

"You kiss like a pirate" Elizabeth smiled as the kiss ensued into something more tender and romantic. "I like it"

"Well I guess it comes in handy from time to time" Will tucked a stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear, his hand moved down and rested on her ample breast.

"Yes they have been there for five years and yet you notice them now" Elizabeth placed her hand on his.

"Oh I've noticed them" Will smiled as Elizabeth leant her head against his warm chest.

"Pervert, now I know where Jack gets it from" Elizabeth hit Will across the chest, making him wheeze a little.

"Jack a pervert?" Will scratched his chin and raised his eyebrow confusedly.

"Yes well on Tuesday I caught him getting an eyeful from Miss Killman, the young barmaid from the Jolly Roger" Elizabeth sat up and let her husband put an arm round her.

"It's not surprising" Will tightened his neckerchief as he spoke, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at him.

"Oh god, it's nothing like that" Will smiled apologetically and held her hands in his.

"I suppose I could excuse your faults this once" Elizabeth could feel a sudden urge to dance with her husband, just she had done at their wedding a year ago.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Will followed Elizabeth to the middle of the room and felt her arms around her neck.

"Dancing" Elizabeth giggled as Will spun her across the floor and held her up against his warm chest.

"Whatever floats your boat" Will kissed her golden curls and cupped her face in his calloused hands.

"I want to take this moment to remember all the good things we have together and the things I will cherish forever. You, my children, my life and fifteen years of blissful marriage to a man who has shown you don't need frivolous expense to be happy. And the greatest thing he could've taught me was to love and be loved in return" Elizabeth kissed Will softly and smiled into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes I did and it is very much true" Will gave a little smile and held a firm grasp round her waist and escorted her through to the garden with the others.

"Elizabeth, come sit on Uncle Jack's lap" Jack pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and smiled drunkenly.

"No thank you, Jack. I think you've had too much to drink" Elizabeth laughed as Jack held on firmly to Elizabeth's wrist and breathed on her face, the reeking odour of an unwashed pirate overwhelmed her. Elizabeth held her hand to her forehead and swayed from side to side until finally she felt the ground coming to wards her suddenly. Then gradually Elizabeth's world went black.

"Quickly take her to the bed" Jennie instructed Jack, who was carrying the fainted Elizabeth to the long couch. Will stood on looking the franticness surrounding his wife, wishing he could help by any means necessary.

"Jack, fold a piece of parchment in concertina and wave it in front of her face" Jennie lifted Elizabeth's heavy head and slipped a soft pillow underneath her.

"Here we go" Jack wafted the folded parchment in front of Elizabeth's sleeping face.

"Have we got any smelling salts?" Jennie asked Will urgently with a demanding tone in her voice.

"I think Elizabeth keeps some in the drawer beside our bed" Will bounded for the stairs closely followed by a struggling Jennie-Lynne, panting and hitching her skirts up even higher than before.

"Don't mind me. I'll be fine" Will looked back and helped Jennie up the stairs franticly.

"In here, we must hurry" Will rummaged through Elizabeth's drawer hastily and felt great relief when he finally found the bottle of smelling salts.

"Come hold the bottle under her nose, let her smell the salts" Jennie instructed Will as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and held it gently under Elizabeth's nose and noticed the smells slowly cure her.

"She's coming to" Jack leaned over the couch and stared at Elizabeth, who slowly began to open her eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you alright, darling?" Will held onto Elizabeth's hand supportively and gently spoke to her.

"Will, what h-happened to me?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and murmured faintly.

"You fainted" Will held Elizabeth's hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh really" Elizabeth smiled weakly and patted Will's hand, glancing over to her little children, sleeping against Jack's chest comfortably.

"Yes really. You were looking a bit pale earlier too, but I just figured that it was because of the cold weather" Will's face drooped slightly as he slowly explained.

"You weren't to know, Will" Elizabeth simpered kindly as she always did to cheer Will or anybody up.

"I love you, Lizzie" Will hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" Elizabeth smiled and returned the kiss but this time on the lips.

"Mama, you fainted. I was scared and Anna was crying" Jack sobbed into Elizabeth's dress, she gently comforted her son.

"Jack, don't worry I'm fine. Do you want me to sing you a song?" Jack mumbled and nodded his head. Elizabeth rocked her five year old to and fro soothingly.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

But I love you

Until the end of time" Elizabeth smiled as she looked down on her chest at her sleeping son, comically sucking his thumb.

"Time for bedtime, I think" Will picked Jack up from Elizabeth's lap as she slowly made her way up the stairs carrying Rhianna in her arms and gently nuzzled her face into her daughter's darkening curls.

"Goodnight, baby-girl" Elizabeth took a stray curl out of Rhianna's eyes and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jack" Will placed his son safely on his soft mattress and tucked him in.

"Oh no, we've seem to have misplaced our babies, our beautiful babies" Elizabeth shrieked, catching Will aghast.

"Shh! Don't worry, I'll get them" Will put a finger to Elizabeth's lips and calmed her down, before running for the stairs.

"Jack, we need to put Caleb and Arralyn to bed now" Will noticed Jack sleeping peacefully and Jennie sitting in a comfortable armchair with Caleb and Arralyn sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Here they are, Will" Jennie sleepily handed Will the sleeping children and sat back down in her chair.

"Elizabeth, we have the babies...what the hell happened here?" Will placed Caleb and Arralyn down quickly and ran to a slightly dazed Elizabeth, who sat sprawled on the carpet in their room.

"I don't know...one minute I was putting some clothes away and then I was swooning and collapsed on the floor" Will pulled Elizabeth from the floor and supported her until she could find her feet.

"Right that's it you're staying in bed, you need rest" Will led Elizabeth to their bed, but she desisted.

"Will, I need to finish the housework, tidy the kid's rooms, there is so much I can't imagine what would happen if I do it" Elizabeth picked up the stray pieces of clothing, laying in complete disarray on the floor.

"Elizabeth, you're sick. We can't do what we do normally. We have to leave every day as if it is your last" Will watched Elizabeth stood silent and strode up to him angry and emotional.

"Well maybe I don't want to do that, Will. Maybe I would want to carry on with things as they would be done normally" Elizabeth shouted quietly, trying not to wake the children.

"How is it that you can be so strong through this whole ordeal?" Will stretched out his arms to envelope his wife in a warm, sensual embrace. Elizabeth gratefully excepted, crying softly into his shirt.

"I-I need to be strong for you a-and the children" Elizabeth dabbed her eyes carefully and smiled. She soon cheered up knowing that with Will, Jack, Jennie and the children, she would overcome anything life would throw at her.

"I've seen you without your corset and your hair madly flailing about your shoulders, you don't have to be strong for anyone" Will smiled, running his hands through her glossy honey blonde hair.

"Thank you" Elizabeth led Will towards the bed enticingly, never losing grip of his hand.

"What are husbands for, eh?" Will took his hand in hers and kissed it gently.

"Loving their wives, terrorising their children" Elizabeth leant across Will's warm chest, her head resting casually, gently lifting up with every inhale and exhale of breath.

"Really? Do I do that?" Will smiled as Elizabeth leant her elbows either side of Will's torso.

"No not all. Maybe a little bit" Elizabeth crawled up Will's muscular chest, when she came face to face with him, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Elizabeth Katherine Turner, I love you" Will took her in his arms again, touching her with sensual kisses down her neck.

"The feeling's mutual, Mr Turner" Elizabeth lay her head down on the soft pillows, entwining her fingers through Will's shoulder-length, brown hair.

"Mama!" Elizabeth whipped the covers off her bare legs and ran through to her children's room.

She looked over to see Jack wriggling to and fro, panting heavily.

"Jack, calm down, sweetheart" Elizabeth placed the back of her hand on Will's forehead, his temperature had risen considerably.

"Mama, I had a bad dream" Jack clung onto his mother's arms desperately, his eyes filling with tears.

"Shh! I'll sit you down in our bed and you can tell me and your father all about it" Elizabeth lifted her son on her hip and carried him into the master bedroom.

"Will, put some trousers on" Elizabeth glanced down at her husband, prompting him to cover up his 'delicate area'.

"Mama, my nightmare was horrible, I was on a zombie pirate ship and you was there and Papa. You were running away from me and screaming. I found a pail of water and looked to find...that I had a massive sucker on my face and tentacles. Then I woke up" Jack sucked onto his thumb helplessly, a habit he had acquired from birth.

"Well you don't have to worry yourself silly anymore. Mummy and Daddy will both put you to bed" Elizabeth held out her hand which Jack took gratefully. Will did the same, soon they were all holding hands supportively to the bedroom.

Elizabeth assembled herself by the side of Jack's bed as did Will on the corresponding side.

"Papa, look after Mama when I'm asleep. I don't want her to get scared" Jack patted Will's hand and smiled humbly.

"I shall try my best, son" Will held onto Elizabeth's, stretching his fingers out to reach hers.

"I can get to sleep now, but I need some help" Jack grinned cheekily over at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"No more talk of darkness,

forget these wide-eyed fears;

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears;

I'm here, with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you"

Will glanced over at Jack, who had managed to get lulled to sleep by Elizabeth's siren-like lullaby.

"I am so tired" Elizabeth yawned, outstretching her arms.

"Yes I think Jack has the right idea" Will walked towards his wife, holding onto her hand always, through the entire journey back to their bedroom.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite" Will wriggled up to Elizabeth as soon as they had slipped back into bed.

"Goodnight, my love" Elizabeth took her husband's hand and wrapped it round her waist as she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N I loved this really cute chapter! So hopefully they'll be on another happy voyage on the high seas. Elizabeth would like to die at sea and hopefully it won't come to that. I will have to ask you again to read and review this excellent chapter, trying to beef it up a bit!! R+R please!


End file.
